Between
by deer17
Summary: Kehidupan Luhan memang tidaklah sempurna. Namun dia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan berada diantara mereka.Dia hanya ingin bebas, namun bagaimana caranya? Karena sudah seharusnya dia mengikuti permainan ini.. Permainan yang akan menghancurkannya atau menghancurkan mereka semua..HUNHAN,HANBAEK,HUNBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN**

YAOI/GS

LUHAN (22/Male)

SEHUN (29/Male)

BAEKHYUN (30/Female)

T/M

Happy reading…

Rintikan air hujan menambah dinginnya malam. Seorang pemuda berdiri didepan jendela dan menikmatinya sendirian. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku Lu, tidak akan pernah…..", bisik lelaki dibelakang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya menutup matanya dan tersenyum getir. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dan bebas karena hidupnya akan selalu berada diantara "mereka". Saat ini dan selamanya.

Suara kicau burung membuat Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu langsung saja menyambar handuk dan mandi karena dia akan terlambat masuk kuliah. Luhan adalah mahasiswa jurusan Bahasa Korea di Universitas Soul. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di universitas itu yang menyebabkannya harus terus mendapatkan nilai yang baik agar beasiswanya tidak dicabut. Luhan menatap kaca didepannya dengan jengah. Heol kenapa badannya sebegini kurus?! Luhan berperawakan layaknya pemuda kebanyakan. Tingginya 172 cm, agak sedikit kurus untuk pemuda seusianya, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya berwarna hitam legam mengingat dia keturunan asli China. Hanya saja Luhan tidak pernah menyukai wajahnya. Dengan mata rusa dan hidung mungil, beserta bibir merah merona banyak yang merasa bahwa dia lebih cantik dari wanita. Tapi tentu saja masih banyak wanita yang akan tergila-gila dengannya, walau lelakipun akan bersujud untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Namun dia tidak akan pernah bisa memilih satu diantara mereka. Karena hidupnya bukan lagi miliknya. Hidupnya dimiliki "Mereka". Bahkan dia tidak pernah berfikir tentang masa depan karena dia tahu bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya.

Luhan masih melamun takkala terdengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Luhan menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Dia membalas senyuman itu dan menyapa wanita yang mulai berjalan kearahnya. Wanita cantik itu langsung mencium bibir Luhan dengan penuh gairah dan Luhanpun membalasnya dengan tak kalah bergairahnya.

"Selamat pagi Lu, tidurmu nyenyak?"ucap wanita cantik itu selesai mereka berciuman sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa Baek…"jawab Luhan sembari menghapus lelehan saliva di bibir wanita yang bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

''Ayo kita sarapan… Dia sudah menunggu"ajaknya sambil menggandeng lengan Luhan dengan mesra.

Luhan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan Baekhyun yang menempel kepadanya. Wanita itu terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memuja. Baekhyun tidak mau melepaskan Luhan bahkan ketika mereka telah sampai di ruang makan. Tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian langsung diterima oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun namun seperti biasa Baekhyun bahkan merasa tidak perduli sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Lelaki itu langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang tidak dipegang oleh Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan sedikit oleng dan pegangan Baekhyun terlepas. Luhan langsung terduduk di pangkuan Lelaki itu dan tanpa menunggu waktu Luhan langsung merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh Lelaki itu. Luhan yang tidak siap hanya bisa mengikuti permainannya dan terenggah-enggah saat Lelaki itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Pagi Lu, kau terlihat luar biasa pagi ini", ucapnya dengan senyum menawan yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk Luhan.

"Pagi Sehun… dan terima kasih", jawabnya Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan tatapan datar dan penuh kebencian

"Cukup. Jangan menyentuh Luhan lebih dari itu Sehun…. Suamiku"

TBC

Ini adalah FF yang sudah lama semedi di salah satu dokumen di laptop dan baru ada keberanian buat share di sini. Moga aja ada yang suka, kalau gak suka silakan kasih saya masukan yang mendidik layaknya Pak Dosen dan membangun kuat layaknya semen tiga roda. Terima kasih. Byee di chapter selanjutnya (kalau ada yang nungguin sih ya).


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN**

 **CHAP 2**

HAPPY READING

...

...

...

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan lemas. Bagaimana tidak, pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Baekhyun pagi ini membuat moodnya menguap entah kemana. Dimana Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama memaksa Luhan untuk berangkat bersama mereka dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang memilih untuk berangkat ke universitas diantar oleh Pak Kang, supir pribadi keluarga tersebut.

Luhan tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak diantara Byun Baekhyun, yang saat ini bernama Oh Baekhyun seorang model papan atas yang membintangi hampir seluruh acara di televisi Korea dan Oh Sehun, seorang CEO dari Oh Coorporation, Perusahaan Elektronik terbesar di seluruh wilayah Asia. Oh Sehun dan Oh Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang telah menikah selama 1 tahun dan menampilkan keluarga bahagia didepan masyarakat umum. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa bahkan Oh Sehun dan Oh Baekhyun memiliki rahasia besar. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada Luhan. Menggunakan segala cara baik secara halus ataupun kasar untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Karena itu Luhan tahu bagaimana berbahayanya pasangan Oh tersebut. Walaupun di luar sana orang mengenal Baekhyun sebagai seorang model papan atas, namun tak banyak yang tau bahwa Baekhyun merupakan putri tunggal dari keluarga Byun yang menguasai pasar gelap di Negara Jepang. Sedangkan Oh Sehun adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Oh yang merupakan mafia kelas atas dan menguasai Korea.

Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja dan menghela nafas. Dia berusaha tidak mendengarkan bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa didengar sebenarnya. Hanya bagaimana seorang Luhan terlihat begitu memukau dan mempesona bahkan ketika wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Bagaimana para wanita dan pria memuja tubuh pemuda itu yang walaupun terlihat kurus dan kecil namun tetap terlihat menggoda. Semua tentang hal yang sama, dia dan tubuhnya. Apakah hanya itu yang menarik baginya, tubuh dan wajahnya. Dan Luhan benci semua hal itu. Luhan juga dikenal sebagai anak angkat di keluarga Oh. Keluarga yang paling berpengaruh seantero negeri. Walaupun dia tetap memilih bersekolah dari beasiswa yang dia dapatkan, orang-orang terlanjur melabeli kehidupannya dengan kata sempurna.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis sembari mengusak ramput Luhan.

"Sehun akan memotong tanganmu kalau dia tau kau menyentuhku Kim Jongin. Dan yah aku baik-baik saja seperti biasa", jawab Luhan tanpa mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ups.. maaf Lu kau tau kalau semua yang ada padamu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.." jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Kim Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Apa karena mereka lagi?" lanjut Jongin sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Luhan dan mendudukinya.

"Begitulah kira-kira" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusak rambutnya sendiri yang mengakibatkan beberapa pekikan dari para mahasiswa di kelasnya. Yah semua tentang Luhan akan menjadi sangat mempesona. Luhan mendengus menyadari bahwa beberapa gadis dan pemuda di kelasnya langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kau tahu Jongin, aku seperti berjalan di atas bara api yang mana setiap langkahku tetap akan membakar kakiku sendiri." Jawab Luhan dengan mata kosong yang menatap ke arah papan tulis di depan kelas dan Jongin hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Kim Jongin adalah satu-satunya sahabat Luhan. Dia adalah adik dari sahabat Sehun yang merangkap orang kepercayaannya, Kim Jongmyeon. Jongin tau semua hal tentang Luhan. Bahkan tentang Oh Baekhyun dan Oh Sehun, pasangan gila yang membuat Luhan terperangkap dan hilang arah selamanya. Dia tahu bagaimana berbahayanya seorang Oh Sehun dan bagaimana nekadnya seorang Oh Baekhyun. Dan walaupun dia begitu ingin menolong sahabatnya, dia tetap tidak akan berhasil mengingat dua manusia yang saat ini mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya itu tidak dapat ditandingi oleh orang biasa. Bahkan kakaknya selalu mengingatkannya bahwa dia tetap harus menjaga jarak dengan Luhan kalau salah satu dari dua pemilik Luhan berada didekatnya. Atau dia akan lebih memilih mati daripada mendapatkan balasan dari Sehun maupun Baekhyun.

...

...

...

Luhan memasuki rumah keluarga Oh dengan langkah sedikit gontai. Mengingat hari ini banyak mata kuliah yang harus dia ikuti dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Para pelayan membungkukkan badan saat Luhan melewati mereka. Para pelayan mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah orang spesial untuk majikan mereka sehingga mereka akan melayani Luhan seperti mereka melayani anggota keluarga Oh yang lain, bahkan lebih.

Luhan memasuki ruang tengah dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari wanita cantik yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Oh Baekhyun bahkan langsung mengecup bibir Luhan walaupun para pelayan masih ada yang berada disana. Baekhyun tidak takut, toh kalau mereka mencari gara-gara, Baekhyun cukup mengerti bagaimana cara melenyapkan mereka semua.

"Kau lama sekali Lu, aku bosan menunggumu" ucapnya dengan manja dan menarik lengan Luhan untuk duduk di sofa.

"Maaf _Noona_ , hari ini jadwal kuliahku cukup padat." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau aku tidak suka dirumah sendiri Lu dan jangan panggil aku Noona! Aku tidak setua itu tau", kata Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyum menggoda.

Baekhyun adalah gambaran wanita _Sexy Pure_. Dia bertubuh mungil dan berwajah sangat polos dan imut. Tidak ada yang akan mengira bahwa saat ini usianya sudah mencapai 30 tahun. Walaupun bertubuh mungil namun aset-aset pada tubuhnya tentu dapat menggoda bahkan untuk seluruh Korea sekalipun. Dengan pinggang yang ramping dan payudara yang besar, juga kulit seputih salju yang terlihat sangat halus. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang cantik jelita, mata sayu menggoda, dan bibir merah alami miliknya. Rambut panjang Baekhyun selalu dia angkat ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan menggiurkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Baekhyun, tidak terkecuali Luhan.

Luhan tetap lelaki biasa yang bisa berhasrat juga. Apalagi melihat sekarang ini yang tersaji didepannya. Baekhyun hanya menggunakan atasan kaos tipis berwarna merah muda dengan hotpants untuk bawahannya. Dan Luhan berani bersumpah kalau wanita didepannya sama sekali tidak menggunakan bra melihat dari puting Baekhyun yang terlihat menyembul dari dalam kaosnya. Bekhyun terus menempel dan matanya terus menatap Luhan. Senyum tipis menghias wajah cantiknya bahkan saat tangan wanita itu mulai meraba-raba dada Luhan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun sedikit menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya ke dada Luhan saat ini. Apa wanita itu sudah _turn on_ pikir Luhan. Bahkan Luhan tidak berbuat apapun selain mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang saat ini berada dipundaknya.

Luhan mengerti bahwa Baekhyun menginginkannya saat ini. Apalagi dalam hitungan detik wanita itu sudah berpindah ke pangkuannya dan mengendus leher Luhan. _Pekerjaan_ Luhan mungkin datang lebih awal sore ini.

"Baekhhhh... tidak disini" ucap Luhan sambil mendesis.

"Take me Lu.. I can't wait anymore" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan memeluk leher Luhan dan menciuminya.

Luhan segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dengan model koala. Luhan mengarahkan kakinya ke kamar Baekhyun. Yah walaupun Sehun dan Baekhyun telah menikah, mereka berdua tidak pernah menggunakan kamar yang sama. Toh mereka tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun selain bertengkar dan memperebutkan Luhan apabila bertemu.

Luhan segera mengunci kamar Baekhyun begitu mereka memasuki kamar tersebut dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di gendongannya. Luhan langsung mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Baekhyun dan mulai mengecupi leher dan tulang selangka Baehyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah menerima gerakan itu. Luhan melucuti kaos dan celana Baekhyun sehingga wanita itu saat ini telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Luhan mulai melakukan _pekerjaannya_. Lagipula bukankan memang itu salah satu pekerjaan Luhan. Menikmati tubuh Baekhyun dan dan tubuhnya dinikmati oleh Sehun. Luhan selalu merasa bahwa dirinya seperti seorang jalang. Benar-benar tidak memiliki harga diri. Luhan melamun sebentar sampai Baekhyun merasakan pergerakan Luhan yang berhenti dan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Luhan.

" Lu..hh.. ada.. apa..?" tanya Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah karena sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya.

" Tidak... Maaf Baek" jawab Luhan sedikit berbisik dan langsung meneruskan kegiatannya mengecupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah dibaringkan olehnya di ranjang. Luhan mulai menjilat dan mengecupi tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari belakang telinga, leher, dada dan puting merah muda miliknya. Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat dia merasa bahwa pergerakan Luhan tepat menyentuh titik sensitif dan gairahnya. Matanya berkabut dan bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti mendesah dan menyerukan nama Luhan. Meminta lebih dan lebih dan yang dapat Luhan lakukan adalah mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun. Sampai ketika mereka telah bersatu dan Baekhyun telah mencapai orgasmenya Luhan mengikuti dengan pelampiasannya. Baekhyun akan selalu menyukai sensasi pelampiasan Luhan didalamnya. Ya.. Baekhyun menginginkan Luhan dan hanya satu cara untuk memiliki Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri bukan? Karena dalam otak cantiknya, Baekhyun sudah membuat banyak rencana agar Luhan memilihnya ketimbang memilih psikopat brengsek seperti Oh Sehun.

TBC

Maaf ceritanya mblunder mbulet gak ketulungan. Ini cerita tentang HANBAEK dulu ya..besok baru HUNHAN.. Dan maaf tiba-tiba ada NC an yang pasti jelek ye kan ye? But gpp lah itung2 usaha. Em.. saya agak bingung buat njelasin ceritanya gimana. Mungkin abis HUNHAN tar saya bikin flash backnya...Mungkin lho ya. Kenapa ini HUNHAN karena saya suka HUNHAN. Kenapa yang GS bukan Luhan karena Luhan itu cantiknya udah kaya Dewi Kwan Im jadi gak perlu jadi cewek buat mbengkok-in Mas Seno dan mas-mas yang lain. "Tanpa dada cup A Luhan tetap mempesona" itu moto saya. Walaupun saya gak masalah dia jadi cewek cuman saya lebih suka dia tetap berpenis daripada bervagina. Buat yang sudah baca, yang ngreview saya ucapkan makasih, kamsia,tengkyu,dan seribu bahasaa yang lain, yang mencela sekalipun saya ucapkan terima kasih masih ada waktu buat baca cerita ini. See you chapter depan yaa...(sekali lagi itu buat yang masi mau baca dan nungguin).. Bubyeeeee..


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN**

 **CHAP 3**

HAPPY READING

...

...

...

Luhan tidak akan terlalu kaget merasakan bibirnya dilumat seseorang ditengah malam dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Satu hal yang akan Sehun lakukan sepulang bekerja adalah mengunjungi Luhan di kamarnya. Karena itu pintu kamar Luhan tidak pernah dikunci dari dalam. Pintu itu khusus hanya dapat dikunci dari luar dan tentu saja orang yang memiliki kuncinya bukanlah Luhan, melainkan Yang Mulia Oh Sehun dan permaisurinya yang tercantik Oh Baekhyun.

Sehun baru melepas tautannya saat Luhan kehabisan oksigen dan menepuk dada bidang Sehun dengan pelan di atasnya. Luhan terengah enggah dan dirinya merasa bibirnya bengkak karena terlalu lama dimainkan dengan handal oleh Sehun. _What a good kisser huh?_

"Kau baru pulang Hun?" tanya Luhan setelah mendapatkan udara kembali. Luhan tau bahwa bibir Sehun masih berada didepan bibirnya karna saat dia bertanya nafas Oh Sehun masih sangat terasa. Hangat dan basah.

"Hmmm.." jawab Sehun dengan malas-malasan. Sehun langsung tidur dibelakang Luhan dan memeluknya dengan posesif. Sehun menempatkan wajahnya tepat diperpotongan leher Luhan sehingga Luhan dapat merasakan nafas Sehun yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Berapa ronde kau melakukan dengan Nenek Sihir itu Lu? Dan apa perjanjianmu dengannya masih kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusak-ngusakkan wajahnya dan berusaha mencium aroma tubuh Luhan yang sangat menggoda.

"Entahlah... dan Ya. Kau tau perjanjiannya Sehun", jawab Luhan dengan tenang. Ya.. itu memang perjanjian mereka bertiga bahwa Luhan harus mengeluarkan benihnya saat bercinta dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun akan mendapatkan percintaannya dengan Luhan tanpa batasan waktu sampai terkadang Luhan bahkan akan terkapar tidak berdaya karna Sehun akan melakukan dengan sangat keras dan kasar.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh wanita itu kalau sampai dia benar-benar hamil anakmu Lu".

"Lakukanlah Sehun dan kau tau akan ada pertumpahan darah antara keluarga kalian kalau kau berani menyentuh Putri kecil mereka", sindir Luhan dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk. Demi Tuhan Luhan sangat butuh istirahat. Setelah percintaannya dengan Baekhyun berakhir tadi Luhan masih harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang tidak sedikit dan dia sangat butuh istirahat saat ini.

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ya dia tau bahwa dialah yang sangat dirugikan dari perjanjian yang mereka buat. Kalau saja Baekhyun hamil anak Luhan maka dengan mudah Baekhyun dapat mengklaim Luhan sendirian. Melihat dari sifat Luhan yang penyayang dan lembut bisa dipastikan Luhan akan memprioritaskan Baekhyun dan bayi mereka dan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Maka dari itu Sehun harus pintar-pintar mencari cara untuk memenangkan Luhan dan menjadikan miliknya sendiri. Sehun sudah memiliki rencana besar kalau hal yang tidak menguntungkan terjadi pada dirinya. Bahkan Luhan tidak tahu rencana itu. Walaupun itu harus menyakiti Luhan sekalipun Sehun tidak akan perduli. Asal Luhan berakhir bersamanya dia akan melakukan apapun juga.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan memaksanya menghadap ke arah Sehun. Tanpa peringatan apapun Sehun sudah mencium dan menyerang bibir Luhan lagi. Menyerang karena Sehun tidak hanya melumat, namun juga menggigit mengobrak abrik mulut dalam Luhan bahkan Sehun tidak perduli walau saat ini ciuman mereka telah bercampur dengan cairan berbau besi dan anyir (darah). Sehun langsung mengangkat Luhan dan menggendongnya ala bridal stlye tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Luhan pun tau kemana arah kaki langkah Sehun, tentu saja ke kamarnya.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memohon pada Sehun agar mereka bisa melakukan percintaan lain waktu. Luhan butuh istirahat dan percintaan kali ini pasti akan membuatnya terkapar berhari-hari.

" Seh... kuh..mohon... jangan ...seh..karang", ucapnya sambil terbata-bata.

Tapi siapa Luhan sampai dapat mengatur seorang Oh Sehun, Sehun tidak akan pernah mendengarkan rengekan,permohonan, dan permintaan seorang Luhan saat mereka berada di atas ranjang.

Tubuh Luhan dihempaskan oleh Sehun diranjangnya yang sangat besar. Kamar Sehun memang sangat berbeda. Warna hitam dan merah mendominasi kamar tersebut. Antara _Victorian_ Stlye berpadu dengan minimalis yang membuatnya sangat indah. Indah kalau saja tidak ada lemari besar berwarna coklat tempat Sehun menyimpan seluruh _mainannya_. Dan jangan lupa bahwa kamar itu kedap suara. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun kepadanya.

" Aku dengar dari pelayan kalau kau baru keluar dari kamar Nenek Sihir itu setelah jam 7 tadi Lu. Berarti kau ada disana hampir selama 4 jam bukan? Jadi apa saja yang kalian lakukan... Oh atau apa saja yang akan aku lakukan untukmu Lu selama 4 jam?" tanya Sehun sembari dia melepaskan jas dan kemejanya dengan smirk mengerikan di bibirnya.

Luhan ingin bernegosiasi dengannya tapi Luhan tau bahwa itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun kepada Sehun. Sehun dan Baekhyun sangat berbeda tapi mereka menjadi sama saat menyangkut Luhan. Obsesif,Possesif, keras kepala dan tidak akan mau mengalah.

Luhan masih termenung saat dia merasakan bahwa tangan kanannya di ikat dengan kain khusus di sisi kepala ranjang. Menyusul tangan kirinya dan kedua kakinya masing-masing diikat diempat sisi ranjang milik Sehun. Luhan sudah akan berbicara saat dia melihat bahwa Sehun berjalan menjauhinya dan mengarahkan langkahnya ke lemari besar didepan ranjangnya. Luhan bisa melihat seluruh mainan milik Sehun yang bahkan Luhan tidak pernah tau apa nama alat itu walaupun dia pernah merasakan hampir seluruh isi dari lemari milik Sehun.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat saat dia tahu bahwa Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari itu. Sebuah rotan di tangan kirinya dan cambuk ditangan kanannya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan senyum polos tak berdosa. Dan dengan santainya dia menatap Luhan seolah-olah meminta persetujuan.

"Tampaknya lukisan ditubuhmu sudah menghilang Lu... bagaimana kalau aku melukis lagi tubuh indahmu dengan salah satu kuas ini?... hmmm pasti menyenangkan",ucap Sehun dengan nada tenang dan dalam.

"Jangan rotan Sehun... kumohon", Luhan tau bahwa luka dipunggungnya masih belum cukup pulih dan rotan akan membuatnya lebih parah. Paling tidak cambuk tidak akan terasa sepanas rotan pikirnya.

"Baiklah...kukira ini sudah cukup bagus untukmu Lu". Sehun berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Luhan. Dia tidak hanya membawa sebuah cambuk ditangan kanannya. Namun dia juga membawa gunting tajam ke arah Luhan. Sehun langsung memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Luhan tanpa menduduki perut Luhan. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhannya atau paling tidak belum ingin menyakitinya.

Sehun sedkit berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Sehun akan sangat menyukai beberapa permainan. Dia tidak suka menelanjangi Luhan dengan cara biasa. Menggunting, merobek, bahkan memotong pakaian Luhan dengan pisau tajam lebih dia sukai. Sehun beranggapan bahwa tubuh indah Luhan adalah hadiah untuknya dan cara membuka hadiah adalah melepas kertas kadonya dengan cara yang menyenangkan bukan.

Sehun menggunting piyama yang dikenakan oleh Luhan tanpa melepas tatapannya dari wajah elok Luhan. Luhan hanya dapat menahan nafasnya karena walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali, Luhan tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Setelah selesai dengan ritual menelanjangi Luhan dengan caranya, Sehun tersenyum dengan bangga. Saat ini piyama Luhan sudah terpotong-potong meninggalkan Luhan dengan hanya celana dalam berwarna hitamnya. Sehun mulai mengecupi dan menelurusi bagian-bagian favoritnya dengan antusian. Leher, tulang selangka, dada, dan turun ke perut. Tak hanya mengecupi dia mulai menggunakan lidahnya untuk sekedar bermain-main. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat Luhan mulai mengerang dengan suara rendah. Luhan tidak suka mendesah karena itu dia mencoba menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam suaranya.

"Aku akan membantumu dengan memasang Gag-Ball kalau kau tidak suka bersuara Lu. Dan terakhir aku ingat kau bahkan kesulitan berbicara setelah menggunakan benda itu" ucap Sehun dengan nada polos namun memperingatkan.

"Kalau kau mengerti dengan maksudku. Hentikan kegiatan menggigit bibirmu dan mendesahlah untukku" lanjutnya kemudian.

Luhan berhenti menggigit bibirnya dan tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Sehun melanjutkan aksinya. Sehun bermain-main dengan dada dan puting Luhan. Sehun tidak tau kenapa bahkan benda itu menjadi favoritnya selain 2 hal lain di sisi bawah tubuh Luhan tentunya.

Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat Sehun mulai berdiri dari tempatnya. Sehun turun dari atas tubuh Luhan dan mulai bermain-main dengan cambuknya.

"Sekarang kita mulai permainannya Lu... Menjeritlah untukku Sayang" ucap Sehun sembari mengayunkan cambuk ditangganya.

"Ctarr... ctarr..."

Dengan segera Luhan langsung merasakan dadanya panas seketika. Dada, perut, dan bahkan kemaluan Luhan yang masi berbalut dengan celana dalamnya tidak lepas dari target Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak cambukan yang dia terima. Dia hanya dapat menjerit kesakitan dan pasrah atas apa yang Sehun lakukan. Air mata Luhan mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Dia merasa sakit, hina, sedih , dan marah namun tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sehun mulai berhenti mencambuk Luhan saat dia merasa bahwa goresan di tubuh dirasa olehnya sudah cukup. Sehun melangkah ke arah Luhan dengan wajah datar namun menyiratkan kepuasan tersendiri. Sehun selalu merasa bahwa tubuh Luhan akan terlihat lebih indah dengan beberapa goresan diatasnya.

Sehun melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Luhan. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk mengatakan apapun. Terlalu sakit dan terlalu lelah.

"Tengkurap dan menungging Lu", perintah Sehun dengan tenang.

Luhan langsung melakukan perintah Sehun. Dengan sedikit meringgis karena luka di dadanya Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya sesuai dengan perintah Sehun. Tak lupa dia melepas celana dalamnya karena dia sudah tau bahwa Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot memerintahkannya untuk satu hal itu. Luhan cukup tau diri dan mengerti pekerjaanya.

Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan dengan mata berkabut dan bergairah. Terpampanglah tubuh bagian belakang Luhan dengan lubang kecil pink di depan matanya. Seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan sangat indah dan Sehun harus mengakui hal tersebut. Juga dengan luka memanjang dipunggung Luhan menambah keindahan di tubuhnya. Luka yang Sehun buat khusus untuk Luhan saat pemberontakan pertamanya

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung memasuki Luhan dengan kasar. Tanpa pelumas tanpa pemanasan karena memang Sehun sangat menyukainya. Luhan mendesah, menjerit, menangis secara bersamaan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan tubuhnya. Dia menangis karena kesakitan, menjerit karena emosinya dan mendesah karena dia merasakan kenikmatan. Semuanya bersatu menjadi satu dan bahkan saat Luhan mendapatkan pelampiasan pertamanya. Sehun tetap melakukan kegiatannya dan tidak memberi waktu Luhan untuk hanya sekedar menenangkan dirinya setelah pelampiasannya terjadi. Sehun menjambak rambut Luhan dan menjilati punggungnya tanda bahwa dia ingin Luhan berteriak, mendesahkan namanya dan menikmati segala permainan ini. Luhan tidak dapat menghitung berapa kali dia orgasme atau berapa kali Sehun menghujamkan kejantannya di dalam dirinya. Yang dia ingat hanya saat matanya sangat berat dan dia terlalu lelah untuk berkata apapun dia masih sempat mendengar ucapan Sehun di telinganya saat lelaki itu menjemput orgasmenya.

"Kau milikku... hanya milikku Lu"

Setelah itu Luhan merasa lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Taraalalalala... Demi Dewa tulisan apa ini? Setelah sadar nulis sepanjang ini saya langsung guling-guling di lantai. Demi apa saya bisa nulis beginian. Maaf kalau tulisannya masi rada kabur dan gak jelas. Saya cuman gak mau terlihat terlalu terburu-buru aja. Besok pas Flashback mungkin saya buatnya agak panjang supaya bisa ngerti kenapa si cimit2 bisa berada diposisi semenya Mbak Cabe dan ukenya Mas Cadel. Emm saya usahakan buat update cerita ini seminggu sekali, tiap hari senen ya.Terima kasih kembali buat yang masih mau baca dan review tulisan jelek iniii...See you in next chapter.. Bubyeeeee….


	4. Chapter 4

**BETWEEN**

 **CHAP 4**

HAPPY READING

...

...

...

"KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHNYA SEHUN...MEMBUNUHNYA APA KAU TAU ITU" suara Baekhyun terdengar marah dan mengancam.

"BERAPA KALI KUBILANG JANGAN MELEBIHI BATASMU. KAU TAU LUHAN TIDAK BISA MENERIMA BANYAK PERMAINAN GILAMU SEKARANG.. KAU LUPA KALAU DIA MASIH DALAM TARAF PENYEMBUHAN LUKA DI PUNGGUNGNYA.. KAU LUPA SEHUN? JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK?!" teriaknya dengan kalap.

Suasana di rumah keluarga Oh terasa sangat panas pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat Baekhyun terbangun pagi hari dan hendak mengunjungi Luhan, dia tidak menemukan Luhan di kamarnya. Tentu saja Luhan akan berada di kamar Oh Sehun. Namun saat menemukan kondisi Luhan yang jauh dari kata baik, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Saat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya untuk Baekhyun, dia melihat Luhan tertidur dengan tenang. Baekhyun mengenyitkan dahinya, Luhan tidak tertidur, melainkan dia pingsan. Dengan beberapa luka pada dada dan perutnya dan juga piyama Luhan yang sudah tidak berbentuk tanpa bertanyapun Baekhyun tau apa yang terjadi di sana. Baekhyun langsung akan menghubungi seseorang sampai Sehun berkata dengan tenang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Dokter Lee untuk datang kesini". Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mengendong Luhan dengan bridal stlye ke arah kamarnya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Dokter Lee memeriksa Luhan di kamarnya. Sehun meletakkan Luhan dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjangnya.

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu maka jawabanku adalah Aku tau.. kalau aku tidak tau mustahil aku hanya melakukan hal itu saja kan Baek. Dan jangan berbicara seolah-olah hanya aku yang brengsek di sini. Kau bahkan jauh lebih brengsek dariku. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan didalam otak kecilmu itu.", jawab Sehun dengan nada yang cukup tenang.

"Dan teruslah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan dia untukmu sendiri. Karena kau tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan sanggup Baek. Tidak akan" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

Begitu Sehun pergi, Baekhyun mengambil Handphone miliknya dan langsung menghubungi orang kepercayaannya.

"Kau sudah berhasil membuatnya?... jangan terlalu lama Yeol. Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi aku harus segera mendapatkannya. Dan orang itu.. apa kau sudah menemukannya?... Segera kabari aku"

Baekhyun segera menutup ponselnya begitu mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan.

"Kita lihat saja Oh Sehun yang terhormat. Bahkan kau tidak akan bisa menyebut nama Luhan dalam mimpi saat aku menguasainya."bisiknya dengan smirk yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lemari Luhan dan mengambilkan piyama baru untuk Luhan. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun memakaikannya pada Luhan dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh luka Luhan. Tidak lama setelah itu Dokter Lee datang dan memeriksa Luhan. Baekhyun terus mendampingi Luhan dan tidak mau meninggalkannnya. Dokter Lee adalah dokter keluarga yang telah puluhan tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Oh, sehingga dia tidak akan banyak bertanya. Dokter Lee cukup memeriksa dan memberi resep yang harus ditebus oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan melampaui batas kalau kalian tidak ingin dia mati", ucap Dokter Lee sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Katakan itu pada psikopat kesayanganmu Dok", jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum polosnya.

Begitu Dokter Lee keluar dari kamar Luhan, Baekhyun langsung mendekati Luhan. Dengan tenang dia mengusap rambut halus Luhan, mencium pipi dan mengecup bibir pucatnya. Baekhyun lalu bersenandung lembut. Dia sangat mencintai Luhan dan sangat ingin memilikinya. Kalau saja dulu Sehun tidak hadir dalam kehidupan mereka bisa dipastikan kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun akan hidup bahagia. Namun Baekhyun juga tahu kalau Sehun datang tidak secara tiba-tiba, dia datang dari masa lalu Luhan dan ingin mengklaim Luhan kembali. Tapi apa yang sudah Baekhyun dapatkan tidak boleh diambil orang, tak terkecuali Sehun..

"Harusnya dulu kau memilihku Lu...hanya memilihku..." ucapnya dengan sendu.

...

...

...

Mata rusa itu perlahan membuka. Luhan sadar dari tidur lamanya. Saat hendak menggerakkan badannya dia merasakan seluruh badannya sakit luar biasa. Luhan menatap sekitar menemukan Sehun yang berdiri sambil menatap wajahnya dari pintu kamarnya. Sehun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan. Dengan lembut dia mengusap pipi pucat Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan berbisik dan Luhan mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Luka kali ini memang tidak separah seperti yang sebelumnya. Sehun termasuk bersikap lembut tadi malam.

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawakan makanan untukmu. Jangan kemana-mana Luhan" ucap Sehun kemudian.

"Aku tidak akan bisa kemana-mana Sehun, bahkan aku tidak bisa bergerak seincipun dari sini" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun melihat itu sebagai sindiran halus kepadanya dan dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Luhan.

Pelayan membawakan Luhan makan malam untuknya. Bubur ayam hangat dan susu coklat kesukaan Luhan. Sehun tau bahwa Luhan sangat benci pada bubur tapi Sehun bisa memastikan Luhan akan tetap memakannya... dengan sedikit ancaman tentu saja.

Luhan sudah memasang tampang hendak muntah saat Sehun mengaduk bubur dimangkok yang dipegangnya dan hendak menyuapinya. Luhan hendak menolak saat Sehun berucap dalam "Aku bisa membuatmu membuka mulutmu dengan banyak cara Lu.. dan aku tau kau tidak akan suka caraku."

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Luhan mau memakan bubur itu. Sesuap demi sesuap Luhan memakannya dengan hati-hati. Bibirnya terluka karena kegiatan semalam dan akan sedikit nyeri kalau tersentuh sesuatu. Saat mangkok itu telah kosong, Sehun bergegas mengambilkan minum dan meminta Luhan meminum obatnya. Luhan rindu saat-saat ini. Saat Sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan hangat. Saat Sehun akan tersenyum dan mencintai Luhan dengan tulus. Bukan karena obsesi semata. Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan malam ini. Merasa seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dia mengengok ke arah pintu dan sedikit mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau kau mencari nenek sihir itu maka dia sedang pergi Lu. Seseorang menelponnya tadi. Apa kau rindu padanya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Luhan gugup dan sedikit ketakutan mendengar nada suara Sehun. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak Sehun..demi Tuhan tidak seperti itu... aku ha..hanya..". Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Namun Sehun sudah terlanjur marah dan dengan kasar dia mencengkram dagu Luhan. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa amarah, dendam, rasa sakit dan kebencian.

"Jangan pernah lupakan kalau aku juga pemilikmu Lu.. Atau kau sudah lupa? Kalau kau memang lebih menginginkan Baekhyun maka tidak akan kubiarkan kau menemui- _dia_ lagi. Dan aku bisa membunuh- _nya_ dengan tanganku sendiri di hadapanmu Lu. Kau masih ingat kalau _dia_ ada ditanganku kan Lu? Camkan itu dalam otakmu!"

Sehun menghempaskan dagunya dan langsung beranjak dari ranjang Luhan. Dia keluar dengan membanting pintu kamar Luhan. Dan sesaat kemudian Luhan dapat mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca dan barang-barang yang dibanting. Dia mendengar amukan Sehun di luar kamarnya dan dia hanya bisa menangis saat ini.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud...hiks... bukan itu _Hunie_..."

...

...

...

Luhan merasa tenang saat rambutnya dielus seseorang dan dia juga mendengar senandung merdu dari orang didekatnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Pemuda berkulit seputih susu dan berbibir semerah darah. Jangan lupakan rambut hitam sewarna malam dan pipi gembil berwarna kemerahan.

" _Gege... aku menyayangimu_ ", bisik pemuda itu.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. _Mimpi itu lagi_. Dia mendengar suara petir menggelegar dan hujan sangat deras di luar sana. Luhan meringkuk dan bergelung diranjangnya. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menangis dalam diam. Sungguh dia tidak bisa menahan ini lagi.

" _Min ah.. maafkan Gege... maaf_ "tangisnya lagi.

...

...

...

Baekhyun duduk dan termenung memandang ke arah luar jendela. Titik-titik hujan masih terlihat dari dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di salah satu cafe di kawasan Gangnam. Dia tengah menunggu seseorang yang akan memberikan informasi penting baginya. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dengan percaya diri. Kalau dia mengikuti alur cerita dengan benar maka dia yakin akan memenangkan permainan ini. Senyumnya muncul saat dia melihat sesosok lelaki yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menyambut lelaki tersebut. Dengan lembut dia mencium pipi lelaki itu dan memeluknya.

"Yeol, maaf aku memintamu datang cepat-cepat", ucap Baekhyun kepadanya. Lelaki di depannya langsung tertawa lebar dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti..Seperti tidak mengenalmu saja Baek. Aku memang ingin segera bertemu denganmu untuk memberitahu beberapa informasi yang mungkin kau butuhkan." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

Lelaki itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan berusia 30 tahun yang merupakan orang kepercayaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah lelaki tampan yang mempesona. Dengan tinggi 190 cm dan tubuh atletis, dia bisa saja menjadi seorang model papan atas. Alih-alih demikian dia lebih memilih untuk penjadi kepala pengawal di keluarga Byun. Dia menguasai banyak hal, baik bela diri ataupun senjata api. Dia juga tahu bagaimana mencari informasi dan mengorek hal-hal yang akan dibutuhkan olehnya dan kelompoknya. Dia orang yang loyal dan berdedikasi. Dia sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Tapi jauh didalamnya kau akan menemukan lelaki kejam yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum kopinya. _Sudah dingin ternyata_.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tahu dia sangat merindukanmu Baek. Mainlah kapan-kapan" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah. Setelah masalahku di sini selesai. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang Yeol dan aku berjanji akan mengunjunginya." Baekhyun melirik map yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Konsentrasinya sudah sepenuhnya berada pada isi map tersebut. Setelah beberapa jam Dokter Lee pulang dari rumah Sehun, Baekyun mendapatkan telepon dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa dia mendapatkan informasi penting yang pasti Baekhyun suka. Tidak berlama-lama Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemuinya dan disinilah mereka.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum geli melihat gelagat Baekhyun. Walaupun dia hanya pengawal namun dia juga sahabat Baekhyun sejak masih kecil dan tumbuh bersama Baekhyun membuatnya mengetahui bagaimana tabiat Baekhyun sesungguhnya. Chanyeol menyerahkan map berwarna coklat ditangannya dan dengan segera Baekhyun membuka map tersebut. Baekhyun membaca isi laporan Chanyeol dengan seksama dan matanya melebar seketika. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan smirk dibibirnya.

"Kalau Luhan tahu Baek... Itu tidak hanya akan menjadi kemenangan untukmu tapi bisa kupastikan Luhan tidak akan mau kembali pada Oh Sehun. Dia akan menbencinya sampai mati Baek". Chanyeol menarik cangkir kopi Baekhyun dan meminum sisa isi cangkir tersebut dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Dan Luhan hanya akan menjadi milikku..Milik Byun Baekhyun seorang." Bisik Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

TBC

Tralalalalaaa... Hmm.. sedikit-sedikit sudah mulai terkuak kan inti ceritanya? Apa belom ya.. apa makin belibet? Besok kita bongkar pas di Flash back. Untuk karakter Luhan disini dia itu masih saya juga belum menentukan dia belok apa lurus, tapi kalaupun mau belok cuman buat mas Cadel seorang. Hmm untuk chapter selanjutnya saya gak bisa janji bisa update sesuai jadwal apalagi cepet, moodnya lagi hilang tersapu ombak. Oke See you in Next Chapter. Bubyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	5. Chapter 5

**BETWEEN**

 **CHAP** **5**

HAPPY READING

...

...

...

Dalam hidupnya Luhan kecil tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Hidupnya tidak diisi dengan gula-gula, balon atau kembang api. Hidupnya diisi dengan teriakan, amarah, kemiskinan, dan penderitaan. Luhan kecil terlahir dari pasangan istimewa. Ayahnya adalah seorang penganguran, penjudi,dan peminum sedangkan Ibunya adalah seorang pelacur yang akan membawa pelanggannya ke rumah sempitnya untuk mendapatkan uang karena tidak mampu menyewa hotel. Hanya satu pusat kebahagiannya, yaitu Xiumin. Xiumin adalah adik Luhan satu-satunya. Ibunya melahirkan Xiumin 5 tahun sejak kelahiran Luhan. Entah dari benih yang mana, namun Luhan sangat menyayanginya. Saat itu Luhan berusia 12 tahun dan usia Xiumin adalah 7 tahun. Xiumin tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan selalu membuat Luhan bahagia karena itu Luhan selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya. Setiap kali Ibu dan ayah mereka bertengkar, Luhan akan menutup telinganya dan bersenandung untuknya. Saat ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan marah, Luhan akan meminta Xiumin untuk bersembunyi di lemarinya dan Luhan akan menerima cambukan,pukulan, dan tendangan sendirian. Luhan akan bangun dengan Xiumin yang menangis di sebelahnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Gege... aku menyayangimu.." ucap Xiumin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Dan Luhan merasa dia akan baik-baik saja asal ada Xiumin di sisinya.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Xiumin yang ke 10, Luhan pulang dari sekolah dengan perasaan senang. Luhan membawa 2 bakpao di tangannya. Dia membayangkan pasti adik kecilnya akan sangat bahagia karena berhari-hari yang lalu Xiumin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bakpao daging. Memang bukan barang yang mahal untuk sebagian orang namun berharga bagi mereka. Bahkan Luhan harus menjadi buruh cuci piring di sebuah toko warung makan selama 3 hari agar bisa membelikan Xiumin bakpao keinginannya. Namun begitu kagetnya dia saat yang dia temukan adalah Xiumin telah menangis di hadapan ayah dan ibunya dan bersujud dikaki mereka. Di sekeliling mereka banyak lelaki berjas hitam dan mereka tampak menyeramkan.

Luhan begitu bingung dengan kondisi yang dia lihat saat ini. Ayah dan ibunya menerima uang dari lelaki tersebut dan Luhan baru tau bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah menjualnya pada lelaki berjas hitam itu. Luhan memberontak dan menangis apalagi saat dia tau Xiumin berusaha untuk membantunya.

"Aku mohon maa... jangan ambil Gege...Jangan maaa..Xiu mohon maaa...maaaa", jerit Xiumin sambil bersujud di kaki ibunya. Son Qian menatap jengah anak keduanya dan menyeret Xiumin masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangisan Luhan dan Xiumin semakin menjadi. Xiumin hanya anak kecil yang tidak tau apa yang dia harus lakukan. Dia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga saat ibunya menyeret dan menendang tubuh kecilnya.

Luhan ingin menolong adik kecilnya namun lelaki berjas hitam ini memanggil teman-temannya. Mereka langsung menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mewah di depan rumah Luhan. Mereka mengampit Luhan dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan saat seseorang dari mereka memukul tengkuk Luhan dengan keras, Luhan bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisan adik kecilnya sebelum dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Xi..u...min... maaf..kan Gege" bisiknya lirih.

...

...

...

Luhan terbangun tiba-tiba saat dia merasakan guyuran air ke wajah dan tubuhnya. Luhan melihat lelaki berjas hitam sudah ada didepan wajahnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Cepat bangun dan berdiri. Tuan besar ingin melihatmu" perintahnya lagi.

Luhan berusaha untuk bangun dan dia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat dan dia melihat bahwa tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Dia menatap sekeliling dan ternyata tidak hanya dia yang berada di sana. Ada beberapa anak-anak lain yang seusianya juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Ketakutan dan gugup. Mereka berdiri berjejer dan menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Tundukkan kepala kalian." Dan seluruh anak-anak di ruangan itu menundukkan wajah mereka.

Luhan hanya mendengar ketukan sepatu yang berjalan beriringan. Tidak hanya satu namun ada dua pasang sepatu disana. Sampai salah satunya berdiri didepan Luhan. Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Demi Tuhan dia sangat ketakutan sekarang ini.

"Kau.. angkat wajahmu" perintahnya dengan tenang. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan pelan-pelan dia tidak berani menatap wajah orang yang memerintahkannya. Luhan merasakan dagunya ditarik ke atas oleh orang itu dan mau tidak mau Luhan melihatnya.

 _Tampan_. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ada di otak kecilnya. Sangat tampan. Orang itu lebih tinggi darinya. Dia terlihat lebih tua dari Luhan, seseorang dengan usia di awal 20 an. Dan jangan lupakan bau tubuhnya yang sangat harum. Bau colonge bercampur dengan bau khas lelaki... _sangat jantan_. Sejak kecil, Luhan memang merasa dirinya sedikit berbeda, dia lebih sering mengagumi lelaki daripada wanita. Namun dia tidak cukup bodoh dengan menjadi tergila-gila pada lelaki di depannya.. _belum_.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah lelaki lain didepannya. Lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan walau usianya terlihat tidak muda lagi.

"Aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku Appa.. hanya milikku" ucapnya dengan tenang. Yang Luhan tau adalah begitu lelaki yang disebut Appa oleh lelaki tampan ini menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dan tanpa banyak waktu Luhan langsung diseret oleh lelaki itu

"Ikut aku"dan hanya dengan satu kalimat, Luhan tunduk kepadanya.

...

...

...

Luhan membuka matanya saat dia merasakan seseorang mengguncang badannya. Ternyata dia tertidur saat berada diperjalanan dengan lelaki tampan yang saat ini telah menjadi majikannya. Oh Sehun itu adalah namanya. Sehun menyebutkan namanya saat diperjalanan agar Luhan tahu siapa nama pemiliknya nanti. Luhan begitu malu saat menemukan dirinya tertidur. Bagaimana bisa budak sepertinya malah tertidur saat tuannya menyetir mobil. _Dasar tidak tau diri_ , batinnya.

Oh Sehun meminta Luhan mengikutinya dan Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saat mereka masuk ke dalam 'rumah' keluarga Oh. Ini bukan rumah tapi adalah sebuah istana. Besar dan mewah adalah bentuk kiasan pertama yang dapat diucapkan. Klasik dan modern menyatu menjadi satu, dan dilihat dari sistem keamanannya, Luhan akan menemukan lelaki berjas hitam hampir di setiap koridor rumah. Sangat aman. Bahkan semutpun mungkin tidak bisa bebas keluar masuk istana ini. Sehun memberikan Luhan baju ganti dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Luhan sampai bingung karena kamar mandi itu bahkan lebih luas dari rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi Luhan mengingat rumahnya, mengingat adik kecilnya. Bagaimana orang tuanya akan mengurus Xiumin, bagaimana Xiumin akan makan. Semua tentang adiknya. Luhan menangis dibawah guyuran air shower dan dia berdoa agar adinya hidup dengan baik, walaupun Luhan sendiri menyangsikan hal itu.

"Kau tidur di kamar sebelah. Ini adalah kamarku. Aku sudah meminta maid untuk mempersiapkan kamarmu. Dan mulai saat ini aku adalah Tuanmu, tugasmu hanya menuruti setiap kemauanku. Dan kau..." ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu Sehun berbalik dan melihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Pipi putihnya sudah berwarna kemerahan. Bibirnya juga berwarna kemerahan dan jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang saat ini masih basah sehabis keramas. Luhan tenggelam saat dia menggunakan piyama milik Sehun. Berkali-kali dia harus menarik piyama dipundaknya agar tidak melorot. "Indah" pikir Sehun.

"Kau pergilah ke kamarmu dan akan kuberi tahu tugasmu besok pagi" perintah Sehun kemudian. Dia bisa gila kalau tetap berlama-lama dengan pemuda manis itu. Kepalanya pening hanya dengan mencium wangi Luhan. Luhan bahkan memakai sabun yang sama dengannya namun kenapa efeknya berbeda.

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum dia pergi dia sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuan Mudanya walaupun dia tidak tahu apakah hidupnya akan menjadi lebih baik kemudian.

...

...

...

Luhan sudah bekerja pada Oh Sehun selama 1 bulan dan dia merasa bahwa Oh Sehun adalah orang yang sangat baik. Walaupun wajahnya datar dan minim ekspresi, tapi dia bisa tersenyum dengan tulus apabila berada di dekat Luhan. Sehun mengajari Luhan banyak hal karena bagaimanapun Luhan masih berusia 15 tahun dan Sehun berusia 22 tahun. Pekerjaan Luhanpun cukup mudah, hanya menyiapkan barang-barang milik Oh Sehun dan memastikan seluruh kebutuhannya terpenuhi. Seperti saat ini Luhan sedang merapikan buku-buku yang semalam Sehun gunakan untuk belajar. Luhan menatanya meja belajar Sehun dengan rapi. Saat ini Sehun sedang kuliah jadi Luhan bisa sekalian merapikan kamar Tuan Muda ini karena kadang-kadang Sehun bisa menjadi sangat jahil padanya. Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun memperlakukannya seperti adiknya sendiri.

Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam saat dia menyentuh foto yang berada di meja belajar Sehun. Foto kebersamaan Sehun dengan seorang gadis cantik. Gadis itu bernama Irene, gadis cantik seusia Sehun yang pastinya akan menarik perhatian lelaki. Tipikal gadis kampus yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis itu adalah kekasih Oh Sehun. Hati Luhan sedikit nyeri mengingat bagaimana Sehun memperkenalkan gadis itu padanya. Mereka sangat mesra dan Sehun terlihat sangat mencintai Irene. Luhan tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh... ya dia mulai mencintai Oh Sehun. Walaupun dia masih terbilang kecil tapi dia bisa membedakan perasaan yang ada pada dirinya. Dia berjanji kalau dia akan membunuh perasaan ini karena dia bersyukur sudah bisa diterima bahkan hanya sebagai pembantu Sehun.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan. Saat ini Luhan sudah berusia 17 tahun. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria walaupun terkadang menangis saat dia merindukan rumahnya dan merindukan adiknya, Xiumin. Luhan sering ingin pergi mencari keberadaan Xiumin, namun Oh Sehun tidak mengizinkan dia keluar tanpa seijinnya. Luhan bahkan belajar dengan sistem _homeschooling_ karena Sehun tidak suka saat Luhan berada jauh dari pengawasaanya. Luhan memang sedikit merasa aneh. Sehun terkadang jarang berada di rumah dan mereka terkadang bahkan tidak bertemu karena kesibukannya. Tapi Luhan merasakan Sehun semakin posesif kepadanya serasa ada tali melilit lehernya dengan erat dan pemegang ujung tali itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Pernah satu ketika Sehun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan Sehun akan mengulangi di hari berikutnya dan berikutnya. Luhan sampai dibuat keheranan. Sehun adalah orang yang tenang dan tidak pernah berada dalam masalah besar dan kenapa dia menjadi seorang peminum. Sampai hari itu datang.

Diluar sedang hujan lebat dan ini pukul 2 pagi namun Sehun belum pulang. Luhan tentu saja dia merasa khawatir mengapa Tuan Mudanya belum juga pulang. Dia menunggu diruang utama dengan gelisah. Dia tidak mungkin keluar mencari Sehun namun dia sudah meminta para pengawal untuk mencarinya di kampus dan rumah teman-temannya, tapi nihil. Sampai pukul 3 pagi pintu utama di buka seseorang. Sehun terlihat dipapah oleh beberapa pengawal. Hati Luhan sangat sakit melihat Sehun terlihat lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Selain mabuk dia juga terlihat sangat berantakan. Dia meracau dan memberontak saat para pengawal memapah tuan muda mereka menuju kamarnya dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Para pengawal meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan sendirian di kamar Sehun. Sedikit melirik pada Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan. Luhan membawa air hangat dari kamar mandi dan menyiapkan piyama Sehun. Dengan hati-hati Luhan mulai berusaha mengganti pakaian Sehun. Luhan melepas kemeja Sehun dengan hati-hati. Sampai seluruh kancingnya terbuka dan terpampanglah tubuh atletis Sehun. Pipi Luhan merona dan matanya berkedip-kedip gugup saat dia tidak tahu harus menatap ke arah mana. Dia mengelap tubuh Sehun dengan air hangat karena tubuh Sehun berkeringat dan bau alkohol. Lalu saat Luhan berusaha menarik celana Sehun, tiba-tiba tanggannya digenggam oleh Sehun.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun dengan mengangkat alisnya. Tampaknya Sehun masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dia meracau tidak jelas.

Luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Sehun namun dia kalah kuat.

"Sttt.. dengarkan aku Lu... aku sangat,, hik... sangat MEMBENCIMU... kau tahu?"rancau Sehun kemudian. Mata Luhan mulai panas dan mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya satu kalimat namun efeknya sangat besar. Luhan merasa hancur.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU LU.. SANGAT MEMBENCIMU"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan Luhan mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa wajahmu tidak mau keluar dari otakku Lu?…kenapa?.. hik…kenapa aku selalu mendengar suaramu di kepalaku Lu..hik..kenapa aku bahkan sangat menginginkanmu memelukku…hik.. AKU NORMAL BRENGSEKKK!" teriaknya dengan kalap.

"Apa ini memang maumu Lu…menghancurkanku…Kenapa aku…kenapa aku …apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu Lu…apa yang harus aku…" rancauan Sehun mulai tidak jelas dan dia mulai menangis.

"Tenanglah Se.. Sehun.. Kumohon….", Luhan menangis mendengar semuanya. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah berfikir untuk menghancurkan Sehun. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan Sehun karena selain Sehun adalah tuan mudanya, Luhan cukup tau diri bahwa apa yang terjadi pada hatinya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia bersalah telah mencintai tuannya sendiri. Kalaupun memang Sehun mencintainya maka hubungannya tetap salah karena mereka sesama laki-laki.

"Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu Lu.."

Dan kalimat itu muncul tiba-tiba. Luhan menutup matanya dan meresapi semua. Di hatinya yang paling dalam dia ingin berkata bahwa dia juga mencintainya namun Luhan lebih memilih diam. Karena dia tau Sehun sedang mabuk dan perkataan orang mabuk tidak sepenuhnya benar….. _tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya salah._

Luhan tetap diam saat dia merasakan Sehun memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta tepat di telinganya. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Memeluknya seolah tidak ingin Luhan pergi kemana-mana. Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang mulai tenang dan mulai tertidur. Saat Luhan tau bahwa Sehun sudah benar-benar tidur, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan posesif Sehun tapi Sehun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan diam. Dia juga mulai mengantuk dan merasakan kelopak matanya mulai memberat. Luhan hanya bisa berharap kalau esok pagi Sehun akan lupa semuanya. Karena itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk mereka.

...

...

...

Sehun terbangun dengan Luhan yang tertidur dipelukannya. Dia tersenyum dan tangannya yang berada dipinggang Luhan dia gunakan untuk menelusuri wajah Luhan yang sedang tertidur sangat pulas. Terlihat dari mulut Luhan yang sedikit terbuka dan nafas Luhan yang masih terlihat tenang. Jarinya dia gerakkan menyentuh rambut Luhan dan menyisir poni yang jatuh ke dahinya. _Lembut_. Bergerak menuju matanya yang tertutup lalu ke pipinya yang halus. Sehun mencubit kecil hidung Luhan dan Luhan bereaksi dengan imutnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti dan terus menelusur menuju bibir merah Luhan. Dia menelan ludahnya gugup merasakan hawa di sekitarnya memanas. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Matanya tidak lepas dari bibir Luhan dan dia mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Karena tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari Luhan, Sehun mulai memberanikan diri untuk melakukan lebih. Sehun mulai menekan bibirnya dan melumat bibir merah Luhan. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu bahkan sudah merangkak naik dan menindih badan Luhan. Luhan yang merasa sesak mulai menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya dan begitu kagetnya dia saat dia tau kalau tuan mudanya ada diatasnya dan sedang menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas. Demi Tuhan Luhan bahkan belum pernah berciuman. Luhan berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak Lu. Kumohon."bisik Sehun tenang.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya namun masih tidak beranjak dari atas tubuh Luhan. Tatapannya terkunci pada mata indah Luhan. Luhan tidak tau arti tatapan itu tapi yang jelas Luhan sudah merasa begitu gugup. Lelaki yang mengisi hatinya berada dekat dengannya. Terlalu dekat malah. Nafas Sehun yang masih berbau alcohol tercium jelas di hidung Luhan. Bibir Luhan yang dilumat Sehun masih terasa panas dan basah. Namun Luhan memilih diam, tidak berani bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya. Sehunlah yang pertama kali bergerak. Dia bangun dari tempatnya dan menarik lembut tangan Luhan. Sehun tau Luhan masih bocah dan dia pasti kebingungan dengan segala hal yang terjadi. Sehun masih ingat kejadian tadi malam. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mabuk. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memuja dan tulus. Mungkin sudah saatnya Luhan tau semua kebenaran ini.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya dan Luhan bahkan masih menundukkan kepala karena tidak berani menatap Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan jarinya.

"Lu, bisa kita bicara sekarang?"Tanya Sehun dengan pelan dan dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku masih ingat semua yang terjadi semalam dan aku tau kau pasti sangat bingung dengan segala hal yang terjadi. Tapi kau harus tau satu hal Lu, apa yang kukatakan tadi malam memang benar. Aku mencintaimu.. sangat. Sejak kau masuk dalam kehidupanku kau menghancurkan segalanya… dengan artian baik menurutku"tambah Sehun saat melihat respon Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih muda 7 tahun dibawahnya itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan cepat.

Dan dengan tenang Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku tau bahwa kau membuatku berbeda. Aku menjadi lebih terbuka, menjadi lebih manusia. Kau merusak semua kebiasaanku Lu. Bahkan aku memacari Irene karena dia mirip denganmu."

"Ta.. tapi ini salah Sehun"Luhan memberanikan menatap Sehun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Antara tidak percaya, bahagia, namun dia tau bahwa ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Aku tidak perduli ini salah atau benar Lu, yang penting aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tau kau merasakan hal yang sama. Kalaupun kau tidak mencintaiku aku bisa berbuat banyak hal untuk membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Tu.. Tuan Oh tidak akan menerimanya."

"Percaya padaku Lu, pria tua itu tidak akan berani berbuat apapun. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan jika dia tau kalau kau adalah orang yang penting bagiku maka dia tidak akan berani menyentuhmu"

Luhan bergerak dengan gelisah. Dia bahagia tentu saja namun jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tau bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Sehun.

"Kau pantas untukku Lu, sangat. Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun seolah dia tau apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

Luhan hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari luar kamar Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. Sehun menggeser tubuh Luhan dari pangkuannya dan mengambil pistol dari dalam nakas tempat tidurnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ketakutan karena suara-suara di luar sana. Sehun menatap Luhan dan segera memeluk Luhan.

"Tenanglah Lu, aku ada di sini semua akan baik-baik saja"

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dan muncul orang-orang berjas hitam.

"Tuan muda anda harus segera pergi dari sini. Kelompok Byun menyerang dari berbagai arah" teriaknya. Sehun langsung menarik Luhan mengikutinya namun tidak melepaskan pelukan nya dari Luhan. Beberapa pengawal Sehun langsung mengelilingi Sehun dan Luhan untuk memberikan perlindungan pada tuan mudanya. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan Luhan bisa merasakan hawa panas disekitarnya. Dia ketakutan tentu saja karena dia hanya pernah melihat ini di televisi. Mata Luhan terbelalak saat dia melihat banyak mayat bergelimpangan di seluruh ruangan. Ada beberapa yang Luhan kenali. Beberapa pelayanpun menjadi korban. Para pengawal berusaha melindungi mereka berdua. Luhan menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara-suara mengerikan ini dan dia berharap segalanya hanyalah mimpi.

"Tembak dia... tembak dia..bunuh anak keluarga Oh" teriak seseorang dari lantai atas.

"Dor... dor...dor.." Sehun tertembak di bagian dada kanannya. Darah mulai mengucur dari luka itu. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung panik dan ketakutan. Sehun berusaha tetap kuat berdiri dan melepaskan beberapa tembakan pada orang-orang yang berada di depannya. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga Luhan walaupun dia tau bahwa belum tentu mereka akan hidup. Sehun, Luhan dan beberapa pengawal yang masih tersisa berlari sekuat tenaga sampai saat mereka mencapai gerbang bagian depan dan pengawal yang lain telah menunggu mereka menggunakan mobil tahan peluru pengawal di belakang Luhan tertembak dan tidak sampai satu detik Luhan merasa kakinya serasa panas. Ternyata selain mengenai pengawal Sehun, Luhan juga tertembak di bagian kakinya. Luhan terjatuh dan terlepas dari pelukan Sehun. Para pengawal yang merasa panik langsung menarik tangan Sehun dan mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Prioritas mereka adalah Sehun bukan Luhan. Sehun yang tidak terima langsung memberontak dan berusaha agar Luhan tidak tertinggal. Namun darah yang mengucur dari dadanya membuatnya lemah.

"Luhan... Luhan... jangan tinggalkan dia bodoh.. Luhan.. Luhan" Sehun terus berteriak pada para pengawalnya yang terus memeganginya. Pengawal yang lain berusaha membantu Luhan namun melihat beberapa penyerang sudah mulai mendekat, mereka memilih mundur. Luhan yang sudah kelelahan dan terluka hanya bisa terduduk kaku. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sekarang ini. Dia melihat ke arah mobil yang dikendarai Sehun dan para pengawalnya. Sehun melihat Luhan dari balik kaca mobilnya dan dia terus memberontak. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan miris. Dia mungkin tidak akan selamat namun asalkan Sehun selamat dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Penyerang itu sudah menguasai hampir seluruh rumah." Kata kepala pengawal Sehun pada sopir yang sudah bersiap-siap. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung panik. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan, tidak sekarang dan tidak nanti. Sehun menatap ke belakang dan dia melihat beberapa penyerang mulai mendekati Luhan. Luhan hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Bahkan luka didadanya tidak dia hiraukan. Mobil mulai berjalan saat Sehun melihat salah seorang penyerang rumahnya mendekati Luhan dan memukul pemuda manis itu dengan senapan panjang miliknya membuat tubuh mungil itu ambruk ke tanah.

Sehun hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong dan merasakan kehilangan jiwanya. Dia mulai tak sadarkan diri karena luka dan terkejut melihat calon kekasihnya dipukuli didepannya tanpa dia bisa berbuat apapun. Meninggalkan Luhan tanpa tau masa depan yang akan dialaminya. Tapi dia berjanji akan mencari Luhan dan menyelamatkan Luhan. Entah bagaimana dia merasa belum kehilangan Luhan dan dia akan memiliki Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Keluarga Byun...akan kubalas semuanya..." bisiknya lirih sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

...

...

...

Luhan merasakan seluruh badannya remuk, pukulan dan cambukan sudah berkali-kali dia terima. Bahkan sekarang badannya sudah penuh dengan cucuran darah segar. Darah kering terlihat di kepalanya. Setelah Luhan tidak sadarkan diri, para penyerang ini membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Saat Luhan sadar pukulan, tamparan dan makian tidak pernah absen di badannya. Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama yaitu tentang keberadaan Sehun. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau dimana Sehun. Luhan hanya menjawab tidak tau karena dia memang tidak tau apapun. Sehun selalu menjauhkan dirinya dari bagian hitam keluarga Oh. Sehingga dia sama sekali tidak tau siapa keluarga Byun ini.

Sampai pukulan itu berhenti karena seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik yang memakai yukata berwarna biru terang. Dia terlihat menggendong sesuatu yang dia lapisi dengan selembar kain.

" _Otousan_ , _Hiki tiba-tiba kejang dan tidak selamat. Aku ingin anjing baru sekarang_ " ucapnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih. Dia memperlihatkan isi kain digendongannya. Seekor anjing putih yang terlihat sudah tidak bernafas.

Orang yang dipanggil Otousan oleh wanita itu berbalik menatap Luhan yang sudah setengah sadar. Dia menjambak dan menyeret Luhan ke arah wanita tadi. Lelaki itu langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan berada tepat di bawah kaki si wanita.

" _Ayah berikan anjing_ _baru_ _untukmu Baeki sayang. Ambilah_ _dia_ _dan bawa dia pergi dari sini_ " ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Wanita yang dipanggil Baeki langsung melemparkan tubuh si anjing dan berjongkok didepan Luhan. Tangannya menarik dagu Luhan agar bisa menatap kearahnya.

" _Anjing yang tampan ayah,_ _Baeki rasa Baeki akan_ _menyukainya_ " jawab Baeki dengan senyuman manis tergambar di wajahnya.

TBC

Panjanggg...kepanjangan benar chapter ini. Bosenkan dengan chapter sepanjang ini? Kena gak emosinya? Alurnya kecepetan gak? Saya si malah emosi baca tulisan saya sendiri wwkwkwkkwk. Ini flashback saya bagi 2 ya. Diusahakan si gak akan sepanjang Cinta Fitri ato Uttaran. Saya cuman mau ngasi gambaran ke pemirsah kalo si Cimit2 itu suka ma Mas Cadel yes First Lope gitu dan Mas Cadel juga suka ma Cimit2. Sampe Mbak Cabe tiba-tiba datang bersama Negara Api menyerang mereka. Saya tau kalo chapter ini membosankan dan gak okey kaya pantatnya Mas Cadel cuman gimana lagi otak saya mentok disitu (bukan di pantatnya Mas Cadel yee tapi mentok di otak saya). Saya janji deh akan perbaiki lagi supaya bisa lebih enak dibaca. Give me your comment supaya saya tau dimana letak kekurangannya aja. And the last is See You in Next Chapter yeeeessss (untuk yang masi mau nungguin dan baca cerita ini). Bubyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


	6. Chapter 6

**BETWEEN**

 **CHAP** **6**

HAPPY READING

...

...

...

Luhan begitu kaget saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Bagaimana tidak kaget saat kau terbangun dipaha seorang wanita cantik yang sedang mengusap lembut rambutmu. Wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

" _Tenanglah dan jangan khawatir_."

Luhan yang tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan oleh wanita itu hanya dapat mengenyitkan dahinya. Merasa bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak mengerti, wanita didepannya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa bahasa Jepang ya?"tanyanya kembali dalam Bahasa Korea.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Ne"

"Namaku adalah Baekyun.. Byun Baekhyun dan mulai saat ini aku adalah majikanku dan kau adalah anjing milikku. Mengerti?"

"An..anjing?"

"Iya. Mulai saat ini kau adalah anjingku. Kau harus melakukan apapun keinginanku, menjagaku, membuatku senang dan gembira. Mengerti?"

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Baekhyun mulai mendekati Luhan dan mengusap wajah Luhan. Sedikit mengenyit saat tangannya menyentuh kepala Luhan yang masih diperban. Baekhyun memang meminta dokter pribadinya untuk membersihkan anjing barunya dan mengobatinya karena Luhan butuh banyak pertolongan. Kakinya tertembak namun untung saja tembakannya tidak mengenai syaraf penting sehingga dia masih dapat berjalan dengan baik. Kepalanya yang berdarah diobati dan diberikan perban. Serta lebam lebam dan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang lain juga sudah diobati. Baekhyun agak kaget saat mengetahui wajah Luhan saat dia sudah dalam keadaan bersih. Cukup tampan, manis dan masih sangat muda dan dia cukup menyukainya. Baekhyun memang punya ketertarikan tersendiri dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Dia tidak mau disebut _pedofilia_ tapi diusianya yang 29 tahun dia merasa anak ini memang lebih muda dari yang lainnya.

"Namamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan"jawab Luhan pelan.

"Usia?"

"17 tahun Nona"

" _17 tahun? Menarik_ " batin Baekhyun.

"Mulai besok kau harus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Tidak boleh membantah apapun keinginanku. Mengerti?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi merasa bahwa tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Baekhyun berdiri dan mencium pipi Luhan sekilas. Dia lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan berbalik sebentar untuk memandang Luhan lagi.

"Kau boleh istirahat sekarang, tapi mulai besok kau harus memulai pekerjaanmu. Selama kau mengikuti aturan disini aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang terluka Lu."

Luhan hanya dapat menghela nafas lega saat Baekhyun sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan mengenyitkan dahinya karena mulai merasakan sakit pada luka-luka di tubuhnya. Kepala dan kakinya sudah diperban dan luka lainnya sudah diobati. Dia juga sudah menggunakan pakaian bersih. Menatap sekitar kamarnya yang luas dan lenggang, Luhan merasa bahwa ini sangat berbeda dari kamarnya di rumah Sehun. Luhan terisak saat mengingat Sehun. Apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan luka lelaki itu? Apa lelaki itu masih hidup? Banyak pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi, dulu Xiumin dan sekarang Sehun tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain bukan? Selain menghadapi cobaan hidup yang selalu menerpanya tanpa henti.

...

...

...

Luhan memulai pagi pertamanya dengan gugup dan gelisah. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang dulu dia rasakan saat pertama kali bekerja pada Sehun. Memikirkan Sehun membuat dadanya sesak dan matanya memanas. Apalagi dia baru tau bahwa saat ini dia tidak berada di Korea namun berada di Jepang. Dia baru tau bahwa ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang ketua mafia yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara itu. Kalaupun Luhan bisa melarikan diri dari rumah mereka tetap saja dia tidak bisa kemana-mana. Karena selain dia tidak mengenal daerah ini dia juga tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang.

Dan disinilah dia saat ini, berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun dengan selembar handuk ditanggannya. Bangun dari tidurnya Luhan diberitahu oleh Paman Yuta (kepala pelayan di rumah Baekhyun) untuk segera bangun dan membersihkan diri karena Nona mudanya memerintahkannya untuk ke kamarnya. Luhan berjalan tertatih-tatih setelah dirinya menyiapkan diri.

"Berdiri di sini dan jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku selesai mandi" itu adalah perintah pertamanya pagi ini.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan bathrobe saja. Wanita itu seolah mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang mulus kepada Luhan. Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya saat Baekhyun membuka bathrobe dan dengan cueknya memakai pakaian dalam bahkan saat Luhan masih berada disana. Luhan masih anak-anak dan tentu saja itu hal baru baginya. Dia memang pernah beberapa kali tidak sengaja melihat badan polos Sehun, tapi tetap saja anatomi wanita sedikit berbeda kan.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan memengang erat handuk di tangannya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat ketakutan. Matanya terpejam dan mukanya memerah sampai ke telinga. Handuk itu bahkan bisa robek kalau Luhan tidak segera dipanggil olehnya. _Menggemaskan sekali_.

"Lu, kemari dan keringkan rambutku… dan buka matamu atau kau akan menabrak semua benda di kamarku"

Luhan mulai berjalan tertatih mendekati nona barunya. Dia menatap ke segala arah dengan gugup asal tidak ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menggunakan baju sepertinya. Tapi tetap saja bajunya kurang bahan. Baekhyun memakai tangtop ketat berwarna kuning yang membuat kulitnya semakin terlihat terang dan apakah wanita ini hanya memakai celana dalam. Dan jangan lupakan dua benda yang menempel didadanya serasa ingin keluar karena baju itu tidak mampu menampungnya? _Oh Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini_ pikir Luhan.

Baekhyun duduk membelakangi Luhan tapi tetap saja bayangan Baekhyun terlihat dari kaca di depan Luhan. Saat Luhan mendekatkan dirinya dan mulai mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan handuknya, wanita itu justru mendesah keenakan. Luhan tentu saja langsung kaget dan menjauhkan tangannya. Hal itu hanya dibalas dengan kekehan manis Baekhyun dan dia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun sangat menyukai reaksi Luhan, Oh manis sekali anjingnya ini. Melihat Baekhyun yang menertawakannya Luhan hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat wanita Lu?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengusap air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Pernah Nona, tapi.. e… tidak sedekat ini"jawab Luhan dengan tertunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Sehun tidak memperbolehkan saya keluar dari rumah dan di rumah Sehun saya hanya boleh berbicara dengan pelayan. Itupun dengan seijin dia"

"Kau memanggil Tuan mudamu dengan sebutan Sehun?"Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Luhan dalam. Luhan mengangguk ketakutan saat melihat sinar berbahaya di mata hitam Baekhyun.

"Se.. Sehun tidak memperbolehkan saya memanggilnya Tuan Muda"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil aku Baekhyun karena mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku Lu dan jangan pernah memikirkan siapapun lagi karena kau hanya milikku. Mengerti?"

"I..iya Nona.. emmm maksud saya Baekhyun" jawab Luhan terbata-bata dan langsung dihadiahi kecupan kilat di bibirnya. Luhan tentu saja kaget dengan tindakan Baekhyun dan dia tersenyum miris saat Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya dan berkata.

"Anjing pintar." Ya.. dulu bagi Sehun Luhan adalah budaknya dan saat ini Baekhyun menganggapnya seekor anjing.

...

...

...

Menjadi pelayan Baekhyun sedikit berbeda saat menjadi pelayan Sehun karena saat Sehun penuh dengan batasan maka Baekhyun tidak akan memberi batasan sama sekali pada Luhan. Sehun hanya meminta Luhan untuk mempersiapkan baju yang akan dikenakan, makanan yang akan dimakan tanpa harus melakukan skinship yang berlebihan padanya, namun Baekhyun tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu justru akan sangat senang saat Luhan melakukan skinship dengannya. Luhan akan menerima kecupan di bibirnya saat dia berhasil menyenangkan Baekhyun atau melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Baekhyun tidak segan untuk menggandeng lengan Luhan dengan mesra bahkan saat Tuan Byun berpapasan dengan mereka yang biasanya hanya akan dibalas dengan tatapan datar dan mematikan.

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun memaksa Luhan untuk mengoleskan lotion ke badan wanita itu setelah dia selesai mandi. Bau harum ditubuhnya membuat Luhan pening. Walaupun Luhan menyukai lelaki tapi bukan berarti dia tahan dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Bahkan wanita itu hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dibadannya dengan asal yang hanya bisa menutupi asetnya saja, itupun kalau bisa dibilang menutupi. _Gila_.

Luhan mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah dan Baekhyun sangat senang melihat reaksi menggemaskan Luhan. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun menyukai Luhan. Dia bahkan meminta Chanyeol, pengawal pribadinya untuk mencari tau segala sesuatu yeng berhubungan dengan Luhan. Saat ini dia tau bahwa Luhan adalah pelayan pribadi Sehun dan Sehun tampaknya sangat protective pada pelayan manisnya ini. Luhan tidak diperkenankan keluar dari mansion keluarga Oh karenanya bocah itu tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Dan melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun menduga bahwa mereka berdua memiliki ikatan kuat yang tidak terlihat. Tapi Baekhyun akan memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak akan pernah kembali pada Sehun karena dia sudah sangat tertarik pada Luhan dan akan melakukan segala cara agar Luhan hanya menjadi miliknya. Melihat reaksi Luhan yang sepertinya tidak akrab dengan segala jenis skinship, dia tau kalau Luhan pasti tidak mengerti akan adegan-adegan dewasa lainnya dan Baekhyun senang bahwa paling tidak Sehun menjaga otak manis Luhan, _dan dia yang akan merusaknya._

"Lu.."bisik Baekhyun pada pemuda di depannya yang sedang menunduk. Smirk mengerikan langsung ditampilkan olehnya saat Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos bertanya.

"Apa kau tau apa yang biasa dilakukan seekor anjing Lu? Aku rasa kau tidak melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat dia mendengar kalimat Baekhyun karena selama ini dia merasa bahwa dia telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Bahkan tugas-tugas ekstrem seperti mengoleskan lotionpun dia lakukan.

"Menyenangkan tuanmu Lu" jawab Baekyun saat dia melihat sepertinya Luhan tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"A…apa yang bisa saya lakukan Nona.. eh maksud saya Baek?"

"Seekor anjing biasanya akan bermain dengan tuannya kan? Bermanja-manja dengannya, menciumnya, menjilatinya, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan lainnya"

Luhan mengenyitkan dahinya apa nonanya sedang memintanya melakukan _aegyo_ karena dulu kalau Sehun tidak merasa baik dia akan meminta Luhan melakukan _aegyo_ menggemaskan kepadanya dan Sehun akan merasa senang. Karena itu dia lalu memposisikan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di kedua pipinya. Dengan memasang wajah menggemaskan dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Aing" ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun langsung tertawa dengan keras bahkan dia mengusap air mata yang keluar kemudian. Oh Luhan sangat menggemaskan dan dia ingin segera merusaknya. Luhan memang masih 17 tahun namun dia sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui banyak hal, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan dari pipinya dan membawanya ke ranjang besarnya. Baekhyun mendudukkan Luhan di ranjangnya dan mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud Lu. Kau memang menggemaskan tapi bukan itu yang akan membuatku senang"

Dengan senyuman menggoda Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan yang masih dipegang olehnya lalu menyentuhkannya di payudara besar Baekhyun. Luhan yang kaget langsung berusaha menarik tanggannya namun tidak berhasil karena Baekhyun mengenggamnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aku bisa menyuruh Chanyeol kemari dan memberikan hukuman untukmu Lu tapi aku rasa kau tidak akan mau dihukum kan? Jadi ikuti permainan ini atau kau akan celaka. Mengerti?"ancamnya.

Luhan mengenyitkan dahinya dan matanya sudah memerah karena ingin menangis apa sebaiknya dia menerima hukuman saja tapi dia tau Chanyeol bisa saja menghukumnya dengan sangat berat. Luhan ketakutan tapi dia memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan berharap siapa saja akan menolongnya.

Baekhyun menggengam tangan Luhan dan meremaskan tangan mereka di payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi handuk. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan mulai mendesah. Tangan Luhan yang lain juga diarahkan ke payudara yang lainnya dan mulai meremasnya. Baekhyun terus mendesah hebat merasakan remasan pada kedua payudaranya.

"Ahhh.. ahhh…lagi Lu..lebih kuat.. oh…ohhh benar begitu" saat dirasa tangan Luhan sudah terbiasa Baekhyun melepasakan pegangannya pada tangan Luhan dan menarik handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan kaget saat dia melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun. Luhan ingin segera melepaskan pegangganya pada payudara Baekhyun dan berlari dari tempat ini tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan mengancam, dia hanya bisa mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidak melihat lebih jauh lagi.

"Bukahhh…matamu Luh….kau harus melihat ku….."perintah Baekhyun saat dia melihat Luhan menutup matanya dan dengan hati-hati Luhan membuka matanya dan dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun. Tubuh Luhan menegang saat dia melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya yang putih dan polos berubah menjadi kemerahan hanya karena Luhan menemas payudaranya. Yah Luhan baru tau bahwa tubuh wanita sangat indah atau tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat indah. Tubuhnya yang mungil, pinggangnya yang ramping dan jangan lupakan payudaranya yang besar. Luhan belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Dia rasa dirinya adalah Gay tapi kenapa saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun tubuhnya juga mulai memanas.

Baekyun terus mendesah hebat dan dia mulai berbaring diranjangnya dan posisi Luhan yang masih meremas payudara Baekhyun menjadi di atas Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan memposisikan wajah Luhan tepat didepan payudaranya.

"Jilathhhh Luhhh… Hisappphhh"

Jilat apa? Hisap apa? Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Luhan saat ini tapi entah insting dari mana Luhan tau bahwa Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjilat dadanya. Dengan terbata-bata Luhan menjilat putting merah muda Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dan wanita itu langsung memekik dan mendesah nikmat. Merasa bahwa pekerjaannya benar Luhan meneruskan acara mari menjilat tubuh Baekhyun. Luhan menjilat, mengulum dan menggigiti puting Baekhyun dan wanita itu menggeliat di bawah kungkungannya.

Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa Luhan bahkan lebih hebat dari mantan pacarnya dulu. Gerakan amatir dan terbata-bata justru membuatnya melayang tinggi. Baekhyun menekan kepala Luhan dan mendorongnya ke bawah. Luhan hanya mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun. Luhan terus menjilat perut dan terus menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memisahkan ke dua pahanya dan menampakkan holenya yang sudah basah. Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap bingung pada Baekhyun. Dengan mengarahkan jarinya pada vaginanya dia berbisik " Disini lakukan seperti tadi Lu"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjilat vagina Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Dia merasa jijik bahkan pada dirinya sendiri saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Diantara desahan Baekhyun Luhan menangis dalam diam. Dia tetap melakukan pekerjaannya sampai Nona mudanya mendapatkan orgasme.

Luhan langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun begitu wanita itu menuju puncaknya, mengusap mulutnya karena cairan Baekhyun masuk ke mulutnya. Luhan berlari keluar menuju kamarnya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyuruhnya pergi. Dia tidak perduli jika nanti Baekhyun akan menghukumnya. Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Dia menangis hebat mengingat perbuatannya tadi. Apalagi saat ini penisnya terasa sakit dan badannya memanas namun dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Bakhyun memasuki kamar mandi Luhan dan melihat pemuda itu duduk dengan mendekap kakinya. Suara tangisnya terdengar diantara suara air shower yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit iba padanya karena dia tau bahwa pemuda itu sedang sangat ketakutan apalagi ditambah dengan dirinya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat pada kejantanannya karena perbuatannya tadi. Baekhyun terduduk didepan Luhan dan mengangkat wajah Luhan yang sedang tertunduk.

"Aku akan membantumu Lu"bisiknya pelan. Baekhyun mengarahkan jarinya dan membuka perlahan celana panjang Luhan. Dia menarik celana dalam dan membuka paha pemuda itu. Mulut mungilnya mulai menjilat penis Luhan yang sedikit mengeluarkan precum. Dan saat Luhan mulai mendesah, Baekhyun mengulum kejantanan Luhan dengan cepat. Cepat dan semakin cepat sampai Luhan tidak tau harus bereaksi apa pada semua ini. Panas, basah dan lembab. Luhan mendesah dan menangis secara bersamaan dan saat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya, pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun dengan kebingungan dan sedikit rasa kecewa.

Baekhyun menarik bathrobenya dan mengangkat tubuhnya merangkak diatas Luhan. Duduk dengan membuka pahanya dia memposisikan kepala penis Luhan diatas vaginanya. Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tindakan Baekhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik dan berusaha mendorong Baekhyun. Tapi wanita itu lebih kuat dan saat dia berhasil memasukkan penis Luhan kedalam miliknya yang terdengar hanyalah desahan tertahan Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Wanita itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menurunkan kembali sampai penis Luhan masuk seluruhnya. Tubuh Luhan cukup mungil untuk ukuran miliknya yang lumayan besar, _tidak sebesar milik Sehun tentunya_. Baekhyun menunggu Luhan mulai tenang karena bagaimanapun ini yang pertama untuk Luhan. Sampai akhirnya deru nafas Luhan mulai tenang, wanita itu menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Mencari sweetpotnya sendiri dan mulai mendesah karena rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Dengan kucuran air shower, Baekhyun terlihat sangat liar. Dia menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mencari-cari bibir Luhan. Mengajak Luhan untuk bermain lidah dibawah kucuran air, Baekhyun bisa merasakan ciumannya sedikit terasa asin. Luhan sedang menangis ternyata. Luhan membutuhkan pelampiasan karena itu dia mulai mencengkram pinggang ramping Baekhyun erat. Diantara rasa sakit ditubuh dan hatinya, Luhan hanya bisa menerima semua ini dengan menjadi seekor anjing penjilat untuk wanita diatasnya. Dan dibawah kucuran air itu juga dia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya yang dia dapatkan dari orang lain bukan dari orang yang dia cintai, Oh Sehun.

" _Maafkan aku Sehun_ ", bisik Luhan dalam hati

...

...

...

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun akan memaksa Luhan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya hampir disetiap kesempatan dan Luhan hanya dapat pasrah menerimanya. Baekhyun sendiri tampaknya sudah sangat tergila-gila pada Luhan, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang memerlukan Luhan tapi juga hatinya. Luhan akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya setelah mereka selesai bercinta. Luhan memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan Baekhyun merasa sangat dicintai walaupun dirinya tau bahwa Luhan tidak mencintainya. _Belum_ pikir Baekhyun tapi dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar membuat Luhan mencintainya.

Tidak terasa kalau Luhan sudah mengikuti Baekhyun selama setahun lamanya dan dia masih berhubungan dengan wanita yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Noonanya sendiri (kecuali hubungan badan tentu saja). Luhan pun sudah lebih pintar dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia bisa memuaskan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu meminta lagi dan lagi.

Saat ini Luhan sedang membaca buku dikamarnya karena Baekhyun dipanggil oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Byun ke rumah utama. Saat sedang asik-asiknya membaca tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendobrak pintu kamar Luhan yang memang tidak dikunci dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu. Wanita itu tampak histeris dan menangis hebat. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun menangis sebelumnya dan dia merasa sangat iba padanya. Baekhyun terus mengoceh dan mengumpat saat menangis didada Luhan. Luhan yang kebingungan hanya bisa membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan sesekali menepuk punggungnya dan mengelus rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Ini gila Lu… aku tidak mau"

"Memang ada apa Baek? Ceritakan padaku"

Dengan muka sembab Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata dan memerah.

"Tua Bangka itu memintaku segera menikah. Apa dia gila?"

"Me.. menikah?"

"Iya Lu, dia memintaku menikah dan aku tidak mau..hiks..hiks. aku hanya mau denganmu Lu, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang lain"

"Tapi Baek, itu keinginan orang tuamu dan kau tau aku tidak pantas untukmu", katanya sambil terus mengusap pungung Baekhyun. Mendengar kalimat Luhan, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

"Apa kau setuju kalau aku menikah Lu? Jawab aku!"

Luhan hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia harus menjawab apa karena jauh dilubuk hatinya dia juga ketakutan akan nasibnya. Kalau Baekhyun menikah dengan orang lain apakah dia akan dibuang atau akan mendapatkan majikan baru lagi.

"AKU HANYA AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN MU LU DAN AKU TIDAK SUDI MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN. DAN KALAU KALIAN TETAP MEMAKSA LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI" teriaknya histeris dan langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun berlari langsung berlari mengejarnya. Luhan kenal betul dengan sifat Baekhyun, wanita itu terbilang nekat dan tidak akan berfikir panjang. Luhan melihat Baekhyun menuju mobil pribadinya dan sebelum Luhan berhasil mendekatinya, Baekyun sudah pergi membawa mobil itu seorang diri. Luhan tidak bisa menyetir tentu saja karena dia tidak pernah diperbolehkan keluar oleh Baekhyun selain menemaninya jalan-jalan. Luhan langsung merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil handphone dan menghubungi nama seseorang.

"Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun melarikan diri dengan mobil. Bisakah kau mengejarnya? Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Cepat hyung"

" _Aku akan mencarinya Lu, tetap disana dan jangan kemana-mana_ "

Luhan terdiam sesaat dan berdoa agar Baekhyun tidak mengalami hal buruk di luar sana. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar tidak baik.

"Baekk..."

TBC

HAAAAA... saya potong disini dulu ya pemirsah.. hahaha maaf karena janjinya flashbacknya jadi 2 sesi tapi karena hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jadi saya sunat jadi 3 sesi. Soooo... mengecewakankah? Kalau iya silakan boleh sambit Mbak Cabe. Satu lagi mungkin Mbak Cabe adalah orang yang pertama buat Dedek Cimit tapi belum tentu jadi yang terakhir..ecieee..

Saya pengen curhat sedikit, saya memang tidak mengharapkan banyak review pada ff yang saya buat karena pepatah tidak mengatakan "Banyak Review Banyak Rejeki", tapi ternyata kadang review itu bisa bikin mood naik turun. Karena review dikit saya ngrasa aja yang baca cuman dikit dan cerita ini gak bagus. Tapi saya juga gak tau gak bagusnya karena apa dan enaknya diapain karena yang review cuman dikit. Tapi untuk yang review saya ucapken terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya udah nyempetin sekedar ketik2 dan bikin mood saya nulis balik lagi (saya baca kok cuman bingung balasnya). Hehehe itu cuman sekedar curahan hati seorang istri...istrinya bias(wakakakak bisa digampar Om Cadel saya nikung istri dia) mau didengarkan monggo enggak juga gakpapa. Namanya juga usaha.

Okayyy segitu aja ketik-ketiknya... See you in Next Chapter yaaaaa( bagi yang masi mau nungguin tentu saja)...Bubyeeee...Love youuuuuuuuuuuu...


	7. Chapter 7

**BETWEEN**

 **CHAP 7**

HAPPY READING

...

...

...

Luhan berlari seperti orang gila di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia menerima telepon dari Chanyeol yang memintanya datang ke rumah sakit segera. Chanyeol tidak memberitahu secara detail kenapa dia harus ke rumah sakit, tapi dia memiliki firasat kalau Chanyeol sudah berhasil menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan segera saja Luhan meminta Paman Yuta untuk mengantarnya kesana.

Luhan menemukan Chanyeol yang tampak berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon di depan ruang ICU dan setelah Chanyeol melihat kearah Luhan dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Luhan dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku berhasil menemukan Baekhyun Lu, mmmm.. dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Masuk saja ke ruangan itu aku jelaskan nanti"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Luhan segera membuka ruangan didepannya dengan perasaan gamang. Dia takut akan melihat sesuatu yang buruk. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu itu dan segera saja menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan terlelap. Kepalanya diperban dan ada beberapa luka lecet di mengotori wajahnya yang putih bersih. Rasa bersalah langsung menggerogoti hatinya karena dia merasa bahwa Baekhyun terluka karenanya. Kalau saja dia bisa lebih mengerti perasaan wanita dan mau mendengarkan Baekhyun tentu saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Baek..cepatlah sadar dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" bisik Luhan sembari mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Walaupun itu bukan cinta tapi Luhan sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, lagipula dia tidak mungkin masih hidup sampai saat ini kalau bukan karena Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin menggangu, Luhan keluar dari ruangan bercat putih itu dan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan buruk Lu. Untung saja kau langsung menelponku dan aku berhasil menemukannya dengan pelacak yang aku pasangkan ke mobilnya. Dia menabrak pembatas jalan dan menurut pihak kepolisian dia sengaja menabrakkan diri ke sana karena tidak ada bekas rem di jalan itu. Lukanya tidak terlampau parah tapi tadi dokter mengatakan dia mengalami shock berat dan luka di kepalanya akan membuatnya merasa pusing dan mual." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Lu?"

Luhan menghela nafas sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Kalau mendengar cerita Chanyeol hasilnya tidak terlampau buruk tapi bisa saja dia kehilangan Baekhyun untuk selamanya.

"Baekhyun diminta menikah dengan seseorang Hyung tapi dia menolaknya. Dia...dia mengatakan ingin menikah denganku. Demi Tuhan Hyung aku tidak tau kalau akan begini jadinya! Aku mengatakan lebih baik dia menerimanya karena sungguh aku tidak pantas untuknya. Lagipula aku.. aku hanya anjing yang dipekerjakan olehnya... aku... aku..." Luhan menarik rambutnya dengan ganas karena dia sangat kalut saat ini. Usianya bahkan baru menginjak 20 tahun dan dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan masalah pernikahan.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Luhan yang bergetar, pemuda itu menangis. Chanyeol sedikitnya mengerti dengan perasaan Luhan. Kadang sahabatnya itu memang sangat egois, mencintai pemuda yang masih dibawah umur dan mengikatnya tanpa mau perduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Karena dia merasa bahwa ketertarikan Baekhyun pada Luhan sangat berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda sebelumnya. Baekhyun mencintai Luhan dengan hatinya dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya.

"Istirahatlah dulu Lu dan pulanglah! Tuan Byun akan kemari sebentar lagi dan aku rasa kau lebih baik tidak di sini. Karena dia merasa bahwa kau adalah salah satu penyebab putri tunggalnya harus merasakan kesakitan saat ini"

Walaupun tidak ingin tapi Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit menengok ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun sebelum dia memutuskan pergi dari situ. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju basemen rumah sakit karena Paman Yuta menunggunya di sana. Luhan berjalan dengan lemah dan tidak melihat ke arah depan, dia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan sesekali menyeka air matanya yang tidak dapat dia bendung sedari tadi.

Saat sedang berjalan di salah satu koridor sepi, tiba-tiba saja dia ditarik ke ruang kosong oleh seseorang. Luhan sudah akan berteriak kalau saja orang itu tidak membekap mulut Luhan, punggungnya terasa sakit karena orang yang menariknya tadi langsung menyudutkannya di dinding ruangan itu. Luhan sangat ketakutan apalagi ruangan itu sangat gelap karena tidak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan. Luhan bisa merasakan nafas orang itu di dekat wajahnya, dia merasakan kalau tangan yang membekapnya perlahan-lahan mengendur. Namun saat dia akan berteriak bibirnya tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang basah dan panas. Orang itu menciumnya dengan ganas, dia melumat, menggigit, mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Luhan dengan seksama. Luhan memberontak pada awalnya namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain, dia mengenali pemilik bibir itu. Sampai akhirnya orang itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan sebelumnya membelit dan menggigit lidah Luhan.

"Sehun..." bisik Luhan dengan nafas yang berantakan. Dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian bibir itu kembali menyambar bibirnya dan mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman memabukan penuh dengan rasa rindu, cinta dan gairah.

...

...

...

Sehun mengamuk dan membanting semua benda-benda di kamarnya karena rasa marah dan cemburu sudah mengambil alih otak dan tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak setelah bertahun-tahun dia mencari Luhan dan menemukannya, pemuda yang dia cintai ini malah tidak mau pergi bersamanya dan semuanya karena wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sehun terduduk dan menjambaki rambutnya karena frustasi, dia benar-benar akan kehilangan Luhan kalau dia tidak secepatnya bertindak.

 _Flash back on_

 _Mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan setelah ciuman memabukkan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan sangat erat seolah tidak mau melepasnya lagi dan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Sehun mengerti._

" _Kita harus segera pergi Lu" kata Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun pergerakan Sehun terhenti karena Luhan sama sekali tidak beranjak dari duduknya dan bahkan dia menarik tangannya kembali. Luhan meremas kedua tangannya dengan gugup, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya berkedip-kedip dengan cepat. Tentu saja Luhan ingin keluar dari tempat itu dan pergi bersama Sehun tapi di otaknya masih ada yang mengganggu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa pergi dengan tenang apalagi meninggalkan Baekyun dalam keadaan seperti ini._

" _A..aku tidak bisa Sehun. Ti.. tidak sekarang" jawabnya saat dia menemukan suaranya kembali._

" _Tapi kenapa Lu?"tanyanya setengah berteriak. Melihat Luhan yang berjengkit kaget dan sedikit ketakutan Sehun bersimpuh dihadapannya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut._

" _Hey.. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa Lu. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Kita akan kembali ke Korea dan akan memulai hidup kita lagi dari awal. Appa sudah tau semua tentang kita dan dia tidak menentang kita. Kita akan baik-baik saja Lu. Aku berjanji"_

" _Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi Hun, maafkan aku. Aku mohon" bisik Luhan sambil menangis._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Baekhyun sedang berada di sini dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya saat ini. Dia.. dia membutuhkanku"_

" _Tapi aku juga membutuhmu Lu. Kau tidak tau hidup seperti apa yang aku jalani selama tidak ada kau disisiku."desis Sehun._

" _Tapi kau kuat Sehun, kau lebih kuat daripada dia. Dia..dia lebih membutuhkanku saat ini"_

" _Kenapa? Apa kau mencintainya Lu? Mencintai Nona Mudamu? Putri dari orang yang sudah membuatku hampir kehilangan nyawa? JAWAB AKU LU!"_

 _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik saat mendengar nada suara Sehun yang meninggi, tentu saja dia tidak mencintai Baekhyun sebesar dia mencintai Sehun. Tapi keadaan membuatnya harus memilih dan saat ini Baekhyun menjadi prioritasnya. Sehun adalah lelaki kuat yang tetap akan bisa berjalan tegap dengan segala kekuasaanya, tapi Baekhyun adalah wanita lemah walaupun dia adalah putri seorang mafia tetap saja dia lebih membutuhkannya. Apalagi mengingat kejadian hari ini, Baekhyun hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya karena dia tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki lain selain Luhan dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Baekhyun saat dia bangun dan tidak menemukan Luhan di sisinya._

" _Bukan begitu Sehun.. Bukan begitu. Kau lelaki yang kuat Sehun dan kau tetap bisa berdiri dengan kakimu tanpa aku, tapi Baekhyun berbeda dia wanita Sehun.. aku...aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya saat ini. Maafkan aku."_

" _Jadi aku kalah karena aku kuat Lu? Kau tidak tau lemahnya diriku tanpamu Lu"_

 _Luhan untuk pertama kalinya melihat Sehun menangis, menangis karena dirinya. Luhan bisa saja memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun yang berada di depannya namun dia tidak melakukannya. Memilih untuk berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan lelaki yang dia cintai tanpa menoleh kebelakang walau dia mendengar Sehun meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Memintanya tetap tinggal dan tidak meninggalkannya untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan berlari menuju basemen dan menemukan Paman Yuta yang mengenyitkan dahinya karena dia melihat Luhan berlari sambil menangis. Luhan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara saat berada di dalam mobil. Paman Yuta hanya mendengar kata maaf ditengah isakan tangisan Luhan yang dia percayai permintaan maaf pada Nona Mudanya karena membuatnya celaka padahal.. itu adalah ucapan untuk lelaki terkasihnya._

 _Flashback Off_

Sehun segera menyambar telepon genggam yang sebelumnya tergeletak di ranjang kamarnya dan berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Appa, ini aku. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, aku akan menikahi wanita itu"

Sehun melemparkan teleponnya saat dia mendengar orang di seberang sana menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Aku ikuti permainan ini Byun, tapi pada akhirnya aku yang akan memiliki Luhan walaupun dengan cara terlicik" bisik Sehun. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah mendapatkan Luhan terlebih dahulu dan untuk wanita bermarga Byun itu akan dia urus nanti.

...

...

...

Dua hari setelah kejadian Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba saja pelayan Tuan Byun meminta Luhan untuk segera menemui Tuan Besar mereka. Luhan sudah membayangkan apa saja yang bakal dia terima dari ayah Byun Baekhyun ini, dia rasa dia tidak akan selamat. Luhan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan alas tatami yang terlihat sangat mewah. Tuan Byun terlihat duduk di tempat duduknya sambil menatapnya dengan tajam dan dengan lirikan kepada pelayan meminta agar mereka ditinggalkan berdua. Luhan duduk agak jauh dari Tuan Byun, karena Baekhyun mengajarkannya demikian bahwa ayahnya tidak suka orang lain duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Keheningan segera saja terjadi setelah pintu tertutup rapat.

"Kau tau kenapa kau dipanggil kemari Lu?" tanya lelaki tua itu dengan suara datar dan dingin.

"Mengenai Nona Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dan dibalas dengan dengusan kasar dari Tuan Besarnya itu.

"Nona? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tau hubungan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Jangan kau pikir karena aku diam maka aku tidak tau.. aku tau bahwa putriku menggilaimu, aku tau bahwa kalian sudah berhubungan terlalu jauh dan aku juga tau kalau dia tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang sudah kupilihkan untuknya karena dirimu."

Tuan Byun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkram dagu Luhan dengan kasar, memaksa Luhan untuk menatap mata hitam miliknya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya tapi aku ingin kau memastikan bahwa Baekhyun menikah dengan lelaki itu. Camkan itu baik-baik"

Tuan Byun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada dagu Luhan dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum dia keluar menuju pintu, dia berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Dan aku harus memberi tahumu bahwa calon suami Baekhyun adalah orang yang sejak dulu aku inginkan kematiannya, dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dan dia sudah menerima perjodohan ini." desisnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Meninggalkan Luhan dengan hatinya yang hancur berantakan. Dia hampir saja kehilangan nafasnya saat Tuan Byun menyebutkan nama orang yang nantinya akan menjadi suami Baekhyun. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi menangis karena sepertinya Tuhan memang tidak ingin dia bahagia. Setelah dia meninggalkan Sehun demi Baekhyun, maka sekarang dia harus menyerahkan Baekhyun untuk Sehun. Dan dimana posisinya saat ini berada? Meminta Baekhyun untuk menikah dengan Sehun bukan perkara mudah apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia juga mencintai Sehun. Apakah dia akan kuat melihat Sehun menikah dengan orang lain.

Memikirkan bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun akan menikah membuatnya hilang akal. Dia sudah terlalu lelah apalagi setelah Baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya dia tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh Luhan. Dua hari ini Baekhyun tidak menginjinkannya pulang dan harus menemaninya di rumah sakit. Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha tegar walau kenyataannya diapun tidak tau harus merasakan kesakitan yang keberapa kalinya.

...

...

...

Meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk menikah sama saja dengan memintanya mengajari kucing agar bisa terbang, _mustahil_. Bahkan wanita itu berusaha memotong nadinya saat Luhan memintanya untuk memikirkan pernikahannya kembali kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sigap merampas pisau di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala, dia tidak sudi menikah apalagi setelah tau bahwa orang yang akan dinikahinya adalah Oh Sehun, saingan beratnya. Ya Baekhyun menganggap Sehun adalah saingannya untuk mendapatkan Luhan dan dia bersumpah tidak akan menerima pernikahan itu.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi Baek?"pinta Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dan bersujud didepan ranjang Baekhyun.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi? Apa mereka akan beradu nyawa? Asal kau tau Lu, keluarga Byun dan Oh bahkan sudah menjadi musuh saat kakek buyutku dan aku tidak perduli akan hal itu. Dan kalau kau pikir dengan pernikahan kami maka semua menjadi baik maka kau salah Lu, tidak akan hal yang baik terjadi justru setelah kami menikah", jelasnya panjang lebar dengan tetap mengacuhkan Luhan.

Merasa bahwa usahanya tidak akan berhasil, Luhan bangun dari duduknya dan menyerah untuk hari ini, lagipula dia sudah merasa lelah.

"Baiklah, kita pikirkan lagi nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat Baek, besok kau sudah diijinkan keluar dan aku tidak ingin kau lebih lama di sini"

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan matanya saat dia tau bahwa Luhan sudah menyerah. Memang itu tujuan awalnya dia ingin Luhan menyerah dan tidak berbicara lagi tentang pernikahan lagi. Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan meminta sebuah ciuman dan segera saja Luhan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas apalagi saat tangan lentik Baekhyun mulai menggerayangi dada Luhan. Luhan segera memutus kontaknya saat dia tau Baekhyun hampir membuatnya melewati batas. Dengan pelan dia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Nanti Baek" ucap Luhan kemudian. Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirk menggodanya dan mengganggukan kepala. Luhan membaringkan Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya, sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu Luhan tidak lupa untuk mengecup dahi wanita yang sudah menutup matanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan saat dia membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun, dia hampir saja berteriak kalau dia tidak segera menutup mulutnya. Lelaki itu, Sehun ada di balik pintu Baekhyun dan berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang Luhan tidak ketahui. Sehun segera memberi jalan untuk Luhan keluar dan mengambil tangan Luhan untuk dia genggam. Luhan memberontak dan tidak ingin mengikuti Sehun, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang saat ini sedang mengenggamnya dengan erat. Dan saat diujung jalan Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang bergerak menuju mereka.

"Dia sudah meminta ijinku Lu, dan aku ijinkan kau untuk membawamu. Dia mengatakan kalau kau mengikutinya maka akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk meminta Baekhyun menikah dengannya"ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang tanpa melirik sekalipun pada Sehun.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya tepat waktu. Tidak perlu khawatir" bisik Sehun dengan dingin.

Luhan sama sekali tidak tau akan dibawa kemana dirinya. Dalam mobil mewah Sehun hanya ada mereka berdua dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun sejak tadi.

"Aku lihat hubunganmu dengan Nona Mudamu sangat dekat. Sedekat apa"Tanya Sehun dengan nada datar dan mengancam. Sejak tadi memang Sehun sudah sangat ingin bertanya dan dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Melihat bagaimana Luhan memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut, dia kalah satu langkah dari Baekhyun tapi Sehun percaya bahwa dia tetap bisa mengikat Luhan dengan _orang ini._

Luhan yang tidak berani menatap Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Sedekat apa?"bisik Sehun.

"Ciuman?"

"Lebih dari itu" jawab Luhan dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Bercumbu?" Luhan terdiam

"Sex?" Luhan masih tetap terdiam

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK APA KAU MELAKUKAN SEX DENGANNYA?"

Dan Sehun hampir saja menabrakkan mobil mereka saat dia melirik Luhan dari kaca spion dan melihat pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala dengan kepala yang semakin tertunduk. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan perasaan marah dan terkhianati, bagaimana tidak dia sudah menunggu Luhan dan pemuda itu malah asik dengan wanita lain. Dia pikir Luhan gay sama seperti dirinya, tidak dia bukanlah seorang gay sampai dia bertemu Luhan. Dan saat dia sudah jatuh pada lelaki di sebelahnya ini malah lelaki ini berubah haluan menjadi seorang penyuka wanita. _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_.

Sehun kembali menyetirkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, terlalu marah sampai tidak tau bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya. Luhan yang ketakutan di tempat duduknya hanya dapat memegangi seatbet dan tidak berani buka suara. Dia takut Sehun akan menjadi lebih marah saat dia mengucapkan sesuatu. Dia memilih untuk menutup mata dan berdoa pada Tuhan, kalau saja Dia mau mendengar doanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berhenti.

Luhan belum berani membuka matanya sampai dia merasakan bibirnya terdorong oleh bibir merah Sehun. Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dan mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya. Dia bahkan menggigit bibir Luhan dengan kasar sampai darah segar membuat ciuman mereka menjadi terasa asin berbau besi. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah karena dia tau Sehun marah dan kecewa padanya dan dia menerima seluruh perlakuan kasar Luhan.

Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya setelah dia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan yang menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari si pemuda manis.

"Nanti akan kuurus kau Lu, kita harus bertemu seseorang sekarang"

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan melangkah ke arah pintu mobil dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Luhan. Luhan yang sedang berusaha menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah dengan tangannya kaget karena Sehun langsung menyambar tangan mungilnya dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

Sehun menariknya ke sebuah rumah mewah bergaya khas eropa. Bagaimana mungkin di Jepang ini ada tempat seperti ini, pikir Luhan. Bangunan itu terasa sepi namun mencekam, karena beberapa orang berjas hitam berada di sana. Luhan merasa rindu dengan keadaan seperti ini, aneh karena justru dia merasa sangat aman dan serasa berada di Korea. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan di tangga dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, seolah-olah Sehun ingin Luhan segera melihat apa yang akan dia berikan padanya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat gelap dan untuk beberapa saat Luhan merasa sangat ketakutan. Dia merasa bahwa sesuatu dari dirinya akan direnggut secara paksa oleh lelaki di sampingnya ini.

"Kau yang membuatku bertindak sejauh ini Lu, tapi kau harus tau bahwa aku melakukan ini untukmu karena aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengambilmu dariku."

Sehun membuka lebar-lebar pintu di depan mereka dan Luhan sedikit kebingungan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan. Sehun menariknya pada sebuah ranjang besar penuh dengan selang infuse, kantung darah dan juga beberapa kabel yang terhubung dengan alat pemacu jantung di dekatnya. Luhan mengenyitkan matanya saat dia melihat seseorang tidur di ranjang itu. Luhan tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda di hadapannya itu dan saat pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan lemah, mereka saling bertatapan. Luhan mengenali pemilik mata coklat itu, air mata langsung keluar dan membasahi pipi mulusnya dan dengan bisikan kecil dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Xiumin?"

...

...

...

Xiumin…

Sungguh Luhan tidak percaya kalau Tuhan benar-benar menekannya pada batas yang dia tidak pernah tau. Luhan bahkan hampir saja melupakan pemilik nama itu terkubur karena masalah-masalah yang datang silih berganti. Luhan berdiri terdiam di salah satu ruangan tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun sedari tadi. Setelah pertemuan yang tidak pernah dia sangka sebelumnya, Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam ruangan lain tetapi masih di ruangan yang digunakan oleh adik kecilnya, Xiumin. Ruangan itu berlapis kaca tembus pandang yang membuatnya tetap dapat melihat keadaan pemuda yang lebih kecil 5 tahun darinya.

Luhan memandang kosong ke arah Xiumin bahkan saat Sehun mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Aku menemukannya dalam keadaan tidak baik di tempat pelelangan manusia Lu. Dia hancur luar dan dalam. Banyak tulangnya yang retak dan dia hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya kalau orangku tidak menyelamatkannya dari tempat terkutuk itu" Sehun bercerita sembari mengecupi tengkuk dan pundak Luhan. Menyesap aroma Luhan yang menenangkannya. Mengingat Luhan sudah pernah bersama dengan Baekhyun membuatnya hilang kendali, Sehun menggigit leher Luhan dengan giginya yang tajam seperti vampir yang ingin menghisap darah dari korbannya. Dan saat leher itu berubah warna menjadi merah dan terkoyak, Sehun melepaskan gigitannya. _Tanda itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hari ini._

"Apa..apa yang kau inginkan Sehun? Dengan menggunakan adikku apa yang kau..." suara lirih Luhan terdengar bagai meminta pertolongan, dia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit pada luka yang sudah ditorehan Sehun di lehernya.

Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya, dia menempelkan kening berdua. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, lalu hidungnya dan kemudian bibirnya yang terlihat semakin memerah karenanya.

"Nyawa adikmu tergantung dari alat bantuan dariku Lu, aku bisa saja meminta orangku untuk melepaskan seluruh alat-alat di tubuhnya dan kau tau apa artinya itu. Dengan lebih memilih Baekhyun, maka jalan satu-satunya agar aku dapat memilikimu adalah dengan menikahi Baekhyun."

Luhan tersentak dengan alasan Sehun, dia menggunakan adiknya untuk obsesi Sehun terhadapnya, jadi saat ini nyawa adiknya berada di tangganya. Dulu Sehun memiliki hati yang hangat walaupun dia tampak tidak perduli dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa lelaki ini berubah dan siap menyakiti siapapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Aku sudah berubah Lu, kau yang merubahku. Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh orang atau mencelakai mereka untuk mendapatkan keinginanku. Dan satu-satunya keinginanku di dunia ini adalah Kau dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu untukku."

Luhan menutup matanya dan terdiam. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan hanya dapat meratapi nasib adiknya sendiri.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali kepada wanita sialan itu dan aku pastikan wanita itu akan membawamu kepadaku dan kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintaimu, maka dia akan mengikuti permintaanmu"

Dan sesuai janji Sehun, dia mengembalikan Luhan pada Chanyeol di rumah keluarga Byun. Walau Chanyeol menerima Luhan dengan wajah pucatnya, namun untuk saat ini Chanyeol tidak akan bertanya apapun. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah Luhan berada di sisi Baekhyun dan kalau pemuda bermarga Oh itu berani berbuat macam-macam, maka Chanyeol akan memastikan bahwa Sehun akan lebih memilih mati daripada menerima konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan.

...

...

...

Baekhyun menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan yang paling buruk, pemuda itu demam tinggi dan membuatnya tidak bisa ikut menjemputnya dari rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar Luhan, bahkan dia tidak menghadap kepada ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Luhan meringkuk dalam tidurnya dan terus-terusan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Baekhyun merawat Luhan dengan hati-hati tidak ingin membuat Luhan lebih sakit lagi.

"Baek... kau sudah datang" ucap Luhan dengan suara parau karena demamnya.

" Iya Lu, aku sudah datang. Kau sakit Lu"

" Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu."

" Tidak apa-apa Lu, aku mengerti sekarang istirahatlah" Baekhyun membenarkan letak selimut Luhan

Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun dan segera saja Baekhyun merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh Luhan. Luhan sendiri merasa bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuknya untuk meminta. Kalau benar apa kata Sehun, maka Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup menolaknya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia seperti mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun tapi dia tidak memiliki cara lain lagi.

"Baek aku tidak pernah meminta apapun kepadamu tapi aku mohon... aku mohon terima lamaran itu"

Baekhyun yang mendengar permintaan Luhan langsung tersulut emosi, dia tidak ingin mengungkapkan kemarahannya karena Luhan sedang sakit saat ini tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Apa Luhan tidak pernah mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Wanita itu tidak ingin menikah karena dia mencintai Luhan, tapi Luhan malah ingin dia menikah dengan Sehun. Baekhyun mendengus dengan kasar dan hendak pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Luhan yang panik langsung berusaha menangkap tangan Baekhyun namun tidak berhasil. Kepalanya sangat pusing saat ini.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersujud di hadapan Baekhyun, memegang erat kaki Baekhyun dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

" Aku mohon Baek, demi aku...aku mohon" mohon Luhan dengan suara serak dan frustasi. Lelaki itu terus memohon dan memohon seperti tidak ada lagi yang dia inginkan. Apakah Luhan benar-benar sudah menutup hatinya untuk Baekhyun, tapi saat Baekhyun melihat mata Luhan yang sudah tidak fokus dia merasa ada yang aneh disini. Luhan seperti orang yang frustasi akan sesuatu, apakah ayahnya mengancamnya. Namun Luhan bukan tipikal orang egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. _Pasti ada sesuatu_ , pikir Baekhyun.

"Yeolli"Chanyeol yang berada di luar kamar Luhan langsung masuk dan mengenyitkan dahinya memandang pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini. Luhan yang memeluk kaki Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang memandang kepadanya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung mengendong tubuh panas Luhan walaupun pemuda itu memberontak. Dia memanggil dokter khusus yang memang dipersiapkan oleh mereka untuk merawat Luhan. Dokter itu menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Luhan yang mulai tidak terkendali. Pemuda itu merancau dan terus memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju ruangan kosong di dekat kamar Luhan.

"Jelaskan Yeol"

"Aku tidak tau pastinya, namun Luhan bersikap aneh setelah dia bertemu dengan Sehun. Dia pulang dalam keadaan pucat seperti orang tak bernyawa, melewatkan hampir seluruh sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Aku tidak tau apa yang pemuda Oh itu lakukan Baek, tapi Luhan merasa terancam"

Baekhyun mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol dengan seksama. Dia bukan tidak tau bahwa Sehun mencintai Luhan namun kenapa dia justru ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun, dan sikap Luhan saat ini membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Baek aku tau ini rencana paling gila, tapi aku rasa kau memang harus menikah dengan anak keluarga Oh itu.."

"Selain karena memang itu penting bagi bisnis kita tapi itu juga penting bagimu untuk mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya." Lanjutnya sebelum Baekhyun ingin menyelanya.

"Sehun mencintai Luhan dan Luhan, dia sepertinya juga begitu. Sehun tidak akan pernah melepaskan Luhan walau saat ini dia lebih memilihmu dan dengan kau menikah dengannya, maka kau punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Luhan seutuhnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Baek, aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk melumpuhkan Oh Sehun dan dengan begitu Luhan akan tetap bersamamu."

" Tapi aku tidak mencintainya Yeol, aku mencintai Luhan" Baekhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Dekati kawanmu dan lebih dekat pada musuhmu Baek. Luhan akan terus berada pada bayang-bayang Sehun kalau kau tidak bisa melenyapkan lelaki itu. Kau wanita Baek kau punya _kekuatan_ dan melihat sifat Luhan kau bisa menggunakan _kekuatanmu_ untuk tetap akan memilihmu pada akhirnya"

"Kau tau bahwa _kekuatan_ itu tidak bisa aku gunakan Yeol"

"Bisa Baek, dengan terapi dan obat kau bisa memperbaikinya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa rahimmu memang bermasalah, tapi dia bisa mencari obatnya. Menikahlah dengan Sehun dan miliki anak dari Luhan Baek. Selain kau bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya kau juga bisa menghancurkan Oh Sehun beserta seluruh keluarganya."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun memang mengalami permasalahan pada rahimnya dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa hamil. Dokter mengatakan bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya mandul tapi memang akan sulit baginya untuk memperoleh keturunan. Namun Chanyeol yakin kalau penyakitnya ini bisa disembuhkan dan membayangkan masa depannya bersama Luhan dengan anak-anak mereka terlihat jelas di hadapannya dia merasa bahagia.

"Aku perlu berfikir Yeol, aku akan mengatakan pada _Otousan_ nanti"

...

...

...

Luhan sudah sembuh dari demamnya namun beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat Baekhyun. Wanita itu terlihat seperti menjauhinya dan Luhan merasa kalau dia tidak akan bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun lagi.

" _Mian Didi_ " bisiknya pada angin.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Luhan diminta menghadiri rapat keluarga bersama. Luhan sendiri sedikit bingung karenanya dan saat dia datang ke ruang tamu keluarga Baekhyun dia kaget karena melihat Tuan Oh bersama Oh Sehun juga berada di ruangan itu. Mereka berjejer bersama, Baekhyun, Sehun, Tuan Oh dan Tuan Byun. Tuang Byun selaku tuan rumah menyampaikan kepada seluruh keluarganya dan tamu disana bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa dan bersejarah bagi keluarga Oh dan keluarga Byun karena mereka akan dipersatukan.

" _Apakah Baekhyun setuju dengan pernikahan ini?"_ batin Luhan.

"Saat ini kita semua berada di sini untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarga Oh dan juga untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan antara Oh Sehun dan putriku Byun Baekhyun yang akan segera menjadi Oh Baekhyun. Dan..."

Luhan hampir saja limbung mendengar berita itu, namun bukankah ini yang dia inginkan. Agar Sehun dan Baekhyun menikah. Banyak pikiran yang bersarang di kepalanya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa acara telah selesai dan para undangan sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Luhan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu kalau saja Tuan Byun tidak memanggilnya.

Luhan mendekat kearah pada tokoh utama keluarga ini dan dia merasakan hawa di sekitarnya menjadi mencekam.

"Kau akan terus berada bersama mereka LU, dan _melayani_ mereka berdua. Kau akan ikut ke Korea dan menjadi putra angkat keluarga Oh. Tapi posisimu tetap sama yaitu menjadi pelayan Tuan Muda dan Nona Mudamu. Kau mengerti?" perintah Tuan Byun. Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam.

Dan pernikahan itu terjadi dua hari setelahnya. Pernikahan yang terjadi tanpa didasari rasa cinta namun hanya karena ambisi memiliki seseorang, yaitu Luhan. Saat Baekhyun memiliki kekuatannya sebagai wanita maka Sehun akan menggunakan Xiumin sebagai pengikat Luhan, sampai salah satu diantara mereka kalah dan menyerah, namun tidak akan ada yang menyerah.

TBC

Panjang yeee... Maaf karena telat update, tapi sepertinya untuk kedepannya memang akan sering telat (xixixixi). Untuk flashback ini saya rampungkan dalam satu chap, tadinya sih pengen saya bagi lagi tapi nanti utang saya jadi berlimpah. Gimana dengan chapter ini?Bingungkan?Kecepetankah? Apakah? Apakah mulai terkuak ya alesan didalem celana... eh... Di chap ini gak ada NC karena saya tidak ingin mengotori otak-otak manusia di luar sana.. (tapi besok bakalan ada dan banyak HUNHAN moment ya jadi silakan untuk chapter depan berkotor-kotor ria dengan pikiran anda) HAHAHA. Silakan meninggalkan barang bukti bagi yang sudah baca cerita ini di kolom review dan bagi yang syudahhhh... Tengkyuuuu soooomuuuuucccchh..3. Daannn See You in Next Chapterr yaaaaaa... Bubyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...


End file.
